Untouched
by XxXMitsukoXxX
Summary: Levi es un exitoso cantante, serio, enigmático y también muy intimidante. Eren, es un joven testarudo y simpático, que lo atrae de sobremanera. Ambos forman una apasionada relación hundida en la clandestinidad, que los lleva a descubrir sus más tormentosos secretos. Pero ¿Qué tantos problemas puede traer? ¿Puede ese relación ir más allá de lo físico? [Yaoi] [lemon][LeviXEren]
1. Chapter 1

**Notas/Advertencias: **_El siguiente fanfic es escrito para que además de ser publicado aquí, sea publicado en la página **Yo adoro leer Fic! *-*** en facebook._

__►Lemon__

___►¡Esto es Yaoi (Relación hombre con hombre)___

**Pareja: **_Levi x Eren.__  
><em>

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. ¡No gano absolutamente nada escribiendo esto, es sólo por diversión!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #1<strong>

Es humillante.

Una vez más las escandalosas adolescentes menean el culo, haciendo completamente el ridículo. Mientras yo siento mi IQ perderse entre cada nota de la canción que se hace escuchar. Días como estos, me hacen preguntarme ¿Por qué sigo trabajando aquí? La buena paga, siempre es mi respuesta.

El club nocturno _Spice!_, es uno de los mejores clubs y uno al que no cualquiera llega a entrar; por lo general el lugar se llena de celebridades, es muy poca la gente común que lograba entrar, y si logran entrar es porque los ganadores necesitan quien les aplauda ¿cierto?

Hoy es un día especial, y no digo que sea especial porque en verdad sea especial, en realidad yo prefiero llamarlo un día de mierda, el peor día de mi vida, un día en el que nadie saldrá con la dignidad intacta; pero mi jefa ha decidido decir que es un día especial, por el simple hecho de ser el cumpleaños número veinticuatro de un famoso cantante que hasta hace unos meses era un _Don Nadie_, que únicamente era escuchado en la radio. Pero su fama creció de un día para otro. Un día había una pared llena de carteles de comida y propaganda cualquiera, y al otro día toda la ciudad estaba tapizada con su rostro; comenzó a salir cada mañana en televisión, anunciando cosméticos e importantes marcas de ropa y zapatos, a veces en los programas matutinos; obtuvo un importante contrato con una impórtate disquera y ahora no hay lugar donde no escuches su más reciente éxito. Incluso es posible escucharlo como melodía en el elevador.

Pero lo peor del caso no es él. Lo peor del caso es que su cumpleaños sea un veinticinco de Diciembre ¿Quién mierda trabajaba un veinticinco de Diciembre? Al parecer yo y todos mis compañeros lo hacemos. Es molesto. Demasiado.

-Sólo míralas – Me dice Ymir cuando me acerco a la barra, al tiempo que señalaba con la barbilla al grupo de jóvenes que casi se sacan las bragas para aventarlas al cantante sobre el escenario.

-Uno de los principales problemas es este maldito lugar – agrega Reiner, otro desafortunado mas que tiene que trabajar, en lugar de estar con su familia o salir con alguna de sus conquistas.

-Tienes razón, ¿Qué hay de divertido en escuchar una triste canción pop una y otra vez? ¿O en bailar la misma música tecno toda la semana? – Ymir chasquea los labios al terminar de hablar. En realidad a ella tampoco le es agradable este tipo de ambiente, el ver como las jóvenes se menosprecian de esta manera sólo para atraer la atención de un cantante que ni siquiera sabe de su existencia, para Ymir es una bajeza, la peor de todas. Y sí sigue trabajando aquí, es por la misma razón que yo: la buena paga.

-Oh sí, Ymir. Porque seguro es más divertido sentarme en la sala de mí casa a discutir sobre política con mis amigos, tal vez sobre filosofía, con un poco de Mozart de fondo – Me burlo, sabiendo que en parte es cierto, lugares de este tipo tienen mucho que ver con los comportamientos actuales de muchos chicos de apenas quince años, pues aunque _Spice!_ respeta las normas sobre los menores de edad, sirviendo solo refrescos para ellos, eso no les salva de que con la adrenalina al mil, cometan estupideces. Porque eso es lo que pasa, siempre que entran aquí terminan dejando la cordura a un lado y se comportan como idiotas. Y la mayoría del público masculino que está aquí es por dos razones, o son gay, o están esperando correr con suerte para poder llevarse a alguna chica a la cama.

-Lo menos que podemos hacer es intentar divertirnos – Sasha, una linda chica de cabellos castaños, se acerca a la barra con su charola vacía en manos lista para que Ymir la llene de nuevo con bocadillos.

Ymir rueda los ojos y Reiner se aleja.

La única persona que puede ser capaz de hallar diversión entre todo ese ruido es ella.

De pronto el volumen en la música baja y una mujer de lentes, con cabello castaño y un largo vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo, sube al escenario. Las ruidosas adolescentes dejan de bailar al instante. Nosotros no podemos detener nuestra labor, así que un gesto le indico a Ymir que es momento de que me entregue mi charola. Ella la regresa con copas de champagne encima. Comienzo a avanzar entre el público y los invitados, al tiempo que la mujer que antes subió al escenario pide a todos su atención, algo realmente innecesario, pues la tuvo desde el primer momento en que puso un pie allí arriba.

-¡En verdad espero que todos estén disfrutando de la pequeña fiesta que hemos preparado en honor de nuestro amigo y compañero, Levi! – El nombre apenas abandona su boca, cuando los alaridos se hacen escuchar. Tengo que maniobrar con la charola al pasar, pues el alboroto me ha dificultando el andar entre las personas -… ¡Tranquilos! ¡Tranquilos! Sabemos que muchos de nuestros afortunados invitados están aquí sólo para desearle un feliz cumpleaños, pero como él es una persona muy gentil, ha decidido cantar para ustedes.

Y hay más gritos.

Ojala pudiera tapar mis oídos y salir corriendo, pero en su lugar no puedo hacer más que encogerme de hombros y alejarme lo más que puedo de las adolescentes.

-¡Vamos, Levi! ¡Ven aquí! – animaba la mujer sobre el escenario. Tal vez el tipo es tímido, o tal vez gusta de llamar la atención y de que las personas le rueguen. Creo que me iré por la segunda opción.

Pasan cinco minutos entre ovaciones y gritos sin sentido como _'Hazme un hijo'_, y el cumpleañero sube al escenario, con una cara de pocos amigos, pero en lugar de que eso desanime a sus fans, parece animarlas más. Se vuelven locas y más de una se desmaya ante su aparición. Regreso a la barra, contemplando con singular atención lo que un hombre puede provocar a miles de mujeres. Me quedo observando desde allí. Nunca antes le he visto en persona. Siempre lo he visto en pancartas, anuncios, panfletos, pero… es diferente. Creía que toda esa sensualidad que desprende en cada fotografía era mera cuestión de poses y un buen manejo de la cámara, pero al parecer no es así, su encanto es natural. Aunque parece un hombre serio y distante, en su mirar hay algo que cautivaba. Ahora entiendo porque muchas estaban vueltas locas por él.

Levi arrebata el micrófono de las manos de la mujer del vestido rojo y le susurra algo. Luego, con un gesto indica a los músicos que pueden empezar a tocar.

La música empieza, él suspira y cierra los ojos.

_Me despertó el teléfono al llegar la madrugada._

_Una voz me pregunta "¿En dónde y con quien estas?"_

_Le evado con excusas._

_Tan solo me divierto… Me hace reír._

_Para mi hacer el amor es sólo una diversión._

Frunzo el ceño y me doy la vuelta para ver a Ymir. Ella esta sonriendo con desprecio.

-¿En verdad les gusta esa mierda? – suelta con sorna, mirando a todas la jovencitas que dan gritos increíblemente orgásmicos, prosperas a correrse. Tal vez.

-Son jóvenes, les gusta divertirse – respondo, aunque ni yo mismo me crea mis palabras.

-No me hagas sentir como una anciana. Tenemos dieciocho años ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ellas de quince?

-Que ellas saben divertirse – rio.

_Esta agridulce especia en mi interior,_

_Quisiera que la bebas y goces el sabor,_

_Nuestros cuerpos sentirán una hermosa sensación._

_Hasta que alcancen el clímax._

Vuelvo a mirar al frente y me pregunto si en verdad es esto lo que ahora cautivaba a los oídos de las personas. Es vulgar por donde sea que le mire, y si esta es la forma de obtener fama fácil, realmente no quiero intentarlo.

-¿Llevarías la basura afuera? – me pide Ymir.

Acepto. Cualquier cosa que me aleje de todo este ruido, está bien para mí. Tomo las bolsas y voy hacia la puerta que está detrás del escenario, la puerta del personal. Al salir y cerrar la puerta, el ruido de gritos junto con la música se esfuma. Un verdadero descanso a mis oídos. Tiro las bolsas al bote de basura y me quedo unos minutos recargado de él. No quiero volver allí, quiero volver a casa y probar la cena que probablemente mi hermana ha preparado para ambos, como lleva haciéndolo desde la muerte de nuestros padres. En verdad me siento mal por ella. Tener que pasar las navidades sola, no es algo que hubiese querido, pero tengo que trabajar, el dinero no llega solo a la casa y no tengo otra opción.

Suspiro con pesar y haciendo ápice de toda mi voluntad, camino de regreso al lugar. Pero justo antes de poder abrir la puerta, alguien del otro lado se me adelanta y termina estampándome la puerta en la frente. Caigo al húmedo suelo, aturdido, mirando apenas con mis entreabiertos ojos a la estúpida persona que ha hecho eso. ¡Vaya sorpresa! Frente a mi esta el cantante por el cual hace un momento un montón de mujeres se corrían sin siquiera ser tocadas.

-No deberías atravesarte así – Dice, asumiendo que el culpable del accidente he sido yo.

¿Cómo puede decir este hombre semejante idiotez? - ¡Oh, sí! Perdón, no vuelvo a poner mi frente en su camino… Maldito cretino.

Le fulmino con la mirada. Él se muestra arrogante y al parecer no planea disculparse. Aunque parece que mi último comentario le molesta, pues su semblante se ha ensombrecido un poco. Es aterrador y presiento que esta por golpearme.

-¡Levi! – Grita alguien desde dentro.

Siento su mano envolverse en mi muñeca y de un jalón soy llevado del lugar. Ni siquiera sé cómo es que me he parada tan rápido.

-¡Espere! ¿Qué hace? – intento soltarme, pero él es increíblemente fuerte.

-Cállate o nos encontrará – Me jala hacia un callejón que está entre el edificio del club y un edificio de departamentos. Que aunque resulte increíble, lo hay; hay un complejo de departamentos baratos…muy baratos, supongo que es así por la mala zona en la que está ubicado, pues si lo que se buscas es un lugar en el cual poder descansar tranquilo, ese no es el indicado.

Nos adentramos hasta lo más oscuro del lugar y sin avisar pone mi cuerpo frente al suyo y cubre mi boca. ¿Qué clase de situación es esta?

Siento su respiración en mi cuello, lo cual me causa un ligero sonrojo. Agradezco que este oscuro o él lo notara y eso sería aún más vergonzoso. Se escuchan pasos acercándose y él me aprieta más hacia su cuerpo, pasando su mano libre por mi cintura hasta mi abdomen. Tiemblo. Puedo sentir como mi cuerpo se frota contra el suyo inconscientemente ante la acción anterior. Estoy seguro que esto es el sueño de todas esas quinceañeras, pero no él mío, a mi me resulta incomodo que me abrace de esta forma.

-¡Levi! – Es la mujer del vestido rojo.

-¿Lo has encontrado? – Y con ella viene un hombre rubio, alto, vestido con un traje negro demasiado elegante, como si en lugar de venir a un club nocturno, hubiese venido a la opera.

Me remuevo. Quiero gritar, pero lo único que consigo al abrir la boca es que mi lengua choque con la palma de Levi.

-No te muevas – susurra. Su aliento cálido sobre mi oreja es insoportable. Me avergüenza el sentirlo. Me avergüenza porque me recuerda que está justo detrás de mí, con su cuerpo tan cerca de mí.

-¿Crees que se haya ido? – pregunta la castaña.

-Intenta llamarlo – sugiere el rubio.

Siento el cuerpo de Levi tensarse ante la sugerencia del rubio. La mujer saca su celular dispuesta a marcar, mientras Levi busca en los bolsillos de su pantalón el propio. Tal acción me incomoda aún más, pues sin querer, al meter la mano en su bolsillo, roza mi trasero. Intento gritar de nuevo, pero de nuevo no haga más que lamer la palma de su mano. Encuentra su celular y le pone en modo vibración. ¡Justo a tiempo! La llamada de la mujer del vestido rojo entra en una pequeña fracción de segundo. _'Cuatro ojos'_ se lee.

-¿Hay alguna forma de salir de aquí? – Me pregunta en un susurro, sin despegar la vista de quienes le buscan.

Asiento.

-¿Por dónde?

Con su mano aún en mi boca, impidiéndome emitir sonido alguno, no tengo más opción que señalarle hacia el otro lado del callejón. Allí hay otra salida, muy poco aconsejable si lo que quieres es salir de este callejón virgen y con todos tus objetos valiosos encima.

Él empuja mi cuerpo con el suyo hacia el lugar que le he indicado. Ruego porque el lugar este solo, la verdad es que aunque se defenderme, no me gusta pelear, así que no quiero ningún encuentro desagradable ahora. Llegamos a la salida del callejón sin ningún percance. Una vez ahí soy libre.

-¿Qué cree que hace? Tengo que volver al trabajo, me he ausentado demasiado. – Comienzo a quejarme. La verdad es que en parte ha sido mi culpa. Si no hubiera perdido el tiempo mirando la nada, esto no hubiera sucedido. Pero siempre es más fácil culpar a otros.

-¿Puedes llevarme al estacionamiento? – me pide, ignorando por completo lo que he reclamado antes.

Ruedo los ojos. Probablemente no puedo esperar más de él, un hombre que al parecer está acostumbrado a que sus órdenes y caprichos sean cumplidos en el menor tiempo posible. Detesto a ese tipo de personas. Lo detesto a él, aun sin conocerlo, me basta con ver las noticias, leer sus entrevistas y escuchar sus canciones, para saber que lo es.

-Lo llevaré – exasperado, sin ninguna otra opción -. Pero si me despiden será su culpa. – agregó cuando le he adelantado unos pasos.

Él no dice nada. Me sigue en silencio, atento a todo a su alrededor, algo que no logro entender del todo ¿Qué acaso las estrellas no viven del escándalo? Es decir, este tipo, desde que su nombre fue reconocido, no ha dejado de ser el centro de atención, por una razón o por otra siempre hay noticias de él, así que… ¿Por qué se esconde? ¿Acaso no debería de estar buscando una cámara para poder posar para ella?

Llegamos al estacionamiento, que está debajo del club, y digo: - Aquí es – y justo cuando doy media vuelta para volver al trabajo, la cabeza me punza y un mareo me invade. - ¡Ah! – me quejo, presionando en el área del dolor. Esto es lo que me faltaba… ¡Que el golpe dejará consecuencias!

-Tenemos que ir al médico – Dice. Lo miro y me doy cuenta de que me sostiene en sus brazos. Quiero pararme y alejarme, pero estoy un poco aturdido. Realmente esto es demasiado para una sola noche. El sueño de toda chica se me hace realidad a mí, un tipo que sólo quiere volver al trabajo para poder ganar la paga extra de esta noche. Cielos, esto simplemente no puede ser peor.

El mareo pasa.

-Estoy bien ahora – me separó de Levi. Le veo fruncir el seño.

-Deja de jalarte, mocoso tonto – gira a verme y el mundo se quiebra. He sentido como puñales atravesándome con esa mirada.

No queriendo más de esa mirada, le dejo que vuelva a jalar de mi muñeca hasta su auto. Justo ahora el estacionamiento esta tan solitario, lleno de autos, pero no de personas. Son, quizá, las tres de la mañana, la hora en que 'lo bueno' empieza. A partir de la media noche, _Spice!_ comienza a recibir a sus clientes mayores de edad, y con la llegada de ellos también llega un alboroto mayor. Es la hora que más odio trabajar, por eso suelo retirarme temprano, pero hoy estaba dispuesto a quedarme toda la madrugada para obtener un pago extra, pero al parecer no se va a poder.

Miro hacia al frente, topándome con la cabeza de Levi. Más bien su nuca (ahorra que lo noto, es más pequeño que yo). Él tiene un corte extraño, la parte de atrás esta casi a rapa y en la parte delantera su cabello se divide a la mitad. Para cualquier otra persona ese sería un corte muy gracioso de tener, pero extrañamente en él luce muy bien.

Llegamos a un increíble _maserati quattroporte** [1]**_ en color negro. Vaya, nunca en mi vida podre tener algo así.

-Sube – ordena.

-No, gracias –sonrío incómodo. Mi mamá me enseño de pequeño a jamás subir al auto de desconocidos, y no importa cuántas veces haya visto a Levi en televisión, es un extraño. No subiré a su auto.

-No me gusta repetir las cosas; sube. – Molesto queda corto a la descripción que debería de dar al ver su rostro.

-Y yo he dicho que no. – Soy un masoquista o soy muy tonto; si las miradas matasen, yo estaría más que muerto. Da un paso hacia mí y yo doy otro hacia atrás. Da un nuevo paso y yo vuelvo a ir hacia atrás. Clava sus grisáceos ojos en los míos y me descoloca. Entre cada paso siento como el latir de mi corazón se acelera, enviando corrientes eléctricas y excitantes a todo mi cuerpo. Intento dar otro paso hacia atrás, pero he llegado hasta otro auto que me impide seguir retrocediendo. Levi sonríe con picardía, pega su cuerpo al mío. No hay salida, el chico atractivo que últimamente ha dado de que hablar esta casi encima de mí.

-Sube al auto – murmura.

Mi cara se vuelve un poema imposible de descifrar de lo rojo que se ha puesto. Estoy débil. Levi toma mi mano y me lleva hasta la puerta del copiloto. Me subo sin chistar más. No quiero que vuelva a acercase así a mí de nuevo.

Subo al auto. Me ordena que me abroche el cinturón y lo hago. El auto avanza y siento que es un gran error el ir en su auto. Una parte de mi me dice que está bien, que no hay problema, que no tengo porque sentirme cohibido al sentirme _un poco_ atraído por Levi, pues no soy la primera ni la última persona a la que le sucede. Pero otra parte de mi se siente extraña ¿Él me gusta? No, claro que no. Es solo que su encanto es indudable y el que se acercara tanto a mí, haciendo uso de ese encanto me provoco confusión, pero eso es todo. En mis dieciocho años nunca me ha gustado un hombre ¿Por qué tendría que ser alguien como él el primero? Debo estar loco. Y mucho.

-Quiero que me lleve a casa – le exijo al momento que se detiene en el primer semáforo. Ya no puedo pedir que me regrese al trabajo, ya mañana me excusare diciendo que me he sentido mal y que no tienen que pagarme, como castigo por haberme ido sin avisar.

-Primero iremos a un medico. – Dice, poniendo en marcha de nuevo el auto.

-No tendríamos que ir si no me hubiera golpeado. – Contraataco.

-Te atravesaste cuando abrí la puerta, no es mi culpa que seas un bruto.

Me crispo ante su insulto. -Yo no soy un bruto, además, esas es la puerta del personal ¿Qué hacía usted allí? ¿Huyendo? ¿De que? Si las personas como usted viven del escándalo.

-Eres molesto, deja de quejarte – Me reprende.

-No quiero, quiero irme a casa, ya que no puedo volver al trabajo porque a usted se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de secuestrarme después de haberme golpeado con una puerta.

-No te he secuestrado – es todo lo que dice.

Dejo caer mi espalda con brusquedad sobre el respaldo del asiento, ruedo los ojos.

.

Me lleva hasta un hospital privado. No me sorprendo por ello, desde un principio esperaba que mal gastara su dinero en algo así para un simple golpe de cabeza que bien pude curar en mi casa con un poco de alcohol y una pastilla para el dolor.

-Sigue la luz – me pide el médico que me atiende. Enciende una lámpara y como lo ha pedido sigo la luz -. Parece que no ha sido nada grave, igual te daré unas pastillas por si hay dolor.

-¿Puedo llevármelo entonces? – La puerta se abre y ahí está, frente a mí, el verdadero dolor de cabeza.

-Puedo volver solo, no necesito de ti.

-Yo te traje, yo te llevo.

-No quiero.

-No te pregunte.

Intercambiamos miradas llenas de desprecio, en una lucha que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a perder. Y aunque su mirada de verdad me intimida, no seré yo quien se rinda.

-…Escucha es tarde, toma esto como una recompensa por golpearte - ¡Se ha rendido!

Me bajo de la camilla. Ahora tengo solo dos opciones: Sonreír y darle las gracias o callarme. Me quedaré con la segunda. Doy las gracias al médico (que realmente no ha hecho nada más que revisarme) y salgo junto a Levi del lugar. Avanzamos en el estacionamiento hasta su auto, y una vez allí, subimos.

Durante el trayecto que le indico para que me lleve a casa ninguno de los dice algo, y así está bien, no tengo algo de lo que quiera hablar con él, aún estoy molesto y temo que si abro mi boca terminaré diciendo algo de lo que probablemente me arrepentiré.

Al llegar puedo ver como su rostro se deforma en una mueca de incredibilidad al ver el lugar en donde vivo. Que si bien no está mal, supongo que no se compara con la increíble mansión que él debe de tener.

-¿Qué es esto? – murmura, ahora con el rostro sereno que ha mantenido todo el recorrido.

-Mi casa – respondo como si la respuesta no fuera obvia.

-Esto es mierda – se queja.

-¡Tú música es mierda!

Nuestras miradas vuelven a chocar, retándonos mutuamente. Sí cree que por ser un cantante que todo el mundo conoce, tiene derecho a insultar el lugar en donde vivo, se equivoca.

De pronto veo su brazo alargarse, llegando hasta mi nuca y atrayéndome en un solo movimiento hacia él. Cuando menos me doy cuenta sus labios ya están sobre los míos. Primero saca su lengua, chupa mi labio inferior y luego el superior, después da un mordisco y, al final, su lengua me invade y yo aprieto los ojos sin poder creerlo. Me cuesta alejarme. Siento como vientre se deshace. Lo que este hombre está haciendo me altera y no lo puedo disimular, por mucho que sea una grosería de su parte. Después de algunos segundos (que he sentido como una eternidad), se separa, sacando su lengua de mi boca y regresa a su posición en el asiento.

Me muerdo el labio para no decir lo que pienso en este momento.

-Con eso la disculpa del accidente es aceptada – dice.

Aprieto los dientes con fuerza. Cabreado, muy cabreado. Salgo de su auto azotando la puerta, sin mirar atrás y me adentro al complejo de departamentos, tragándome mi mala leche.

Observo el reloj en mi muñeca. Son las cinco de la mañana. Ella debe estar dormida, al igual que mis vecinos. Llego al departamento que comparto con mi hermana, abriendo la puerta con delicadeza para evitar despertarla. La encuentro dormida con medio cuerpo sobre la mesa que está en el mismo lugar que la pequeña cocina. Justo ahí también está la cena que ha preparado para los dos. Acaricio sus cabellos negros y ella se despierta.

-Estoy en casa – le digo.

Ella sonríe y su sonrisa me hace olvidarme del mal momento que he pasado hace unos minutos.

-¿Eren? …Te he estado esperando, pero parece que me quede dormida – Talla sus ojos y su vista se agudiza, yendo de inmediato a la cena ya fría sobre la mesa.

-Te dije que llegaría tarde.

-¿Has comido?

-No importa ahora, por que no vas a tu habitación y duermes mejor. Yo haré lo mismo.

Dicho eso, ella va al pequeño cuarto que esta por el pasillo derecho y yo me quedo a recoger los alimentos. Ya comeremos más tarde.

Voy a mi dormitorio, topando sobre mi cama la guitarra acústica que pertenecía a mi madre. La hago a un lado y me acuesto. Suelo tocar esa guitarra por las noches para Mikasa, mi hermana, aunque algunas veces el timbre del departamento nos sorprende sonando en la mejor parte. A nuestros vecinos no les gusta el ruido, para ellos es molesto tener que escucharme a deshoras. Pero es el único momento en el que ambos podemos comportarnos como una familia, la pequeña familia que somos, ya que por las mañanas vamos a clase y por las tardes suelo limpiar y lavar la ropa mientras ella trabaja, para cuando ella llega es mi turno de ir a trabajar. Entonces… nos queda un poco de tiempo cuando vuelvo pero no muchas veces podemos aprovecharlo, ya sea por los vecinos molestos o por alguna tonta pelea. Y es que, siendo sinceros, a veces Mikasa llega a ser un dolor en el trasero.

Pero hoy no tengo ganas de tocar, ni de cantar, mucho menos de discutir.

Sólo quiero dormir, olvidarme del horroroso día que he tenido de trabajo y pensar en una buena excusa por desaparecer de la manera en que lo hice.

* * *

><p><strong>[1]<strong>: El **Maserati Quattroporte** es un automóvil sedán de lujo (segmento F), fabricado por Maserati en Italia.

La canción que canta Levi se llama **Spice!** y la canta **Len Kagamine**.

* * *

><p>Si llega a haber advertencias futuras, las pondré en su respectivo capitulo.<p>

Gracias por leer


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #2<strong>

Hoy mi despertador ha sonado a las siete de la mañana. No he dormido casi nada pero ya estoy más que acostumbrado. Me he dado una ducha fría para despertar mejor y ahora caliento la cena que no hemos podido comer anoche. Tengo que ir temprano al club para ayudar a limpiar el lugar, digo, por lo menos algo tengo que hacer después de mi desaparición de ayer. Ymir me matará.

-Buenos días – saluda Mikasa, quien viene envuelta en sus sabanas. Y es que la mañana esta helada, mucho más que otras veces. Al parecer este invierno será infernal si no cuentas con una buena calefacción y una buena taza de chocolate caliente contigo. Desafortunadamente, nosotros solo contamos con el chocolate caliente, no hay calefacción y la única manera de mantenernos cálidos es con la puerta y ventanas bien cerradas, y si el frío aún así entra, no queda de otra que envolverse en las sabanas.

Aunque nuestros vecinos siempre encuentran una mejor forma de mantenerse 'calientes'. Algo muy irónico, porque ellos odian el ruido de la guitarra, pero nosotros tenemos que soportar sus gritos y gemidos en pleno orgasmo. Aunque la mayor culpa es de las paredes tan delgadas que tienen los departamentos. Es por eso que son tan baratos, porque son sencillos, con lo necesario para vivir, nada excéntrico.

-He calentado esto – le dijo, poniendo un plato con alimentos en su lugar en la mesa.

Ella se sienta y como cada mañana enciende el pequeño televisor que tenemos. Uno que obtuve de un viejo vecino que no hace mucho se mudó, él dijo que compraría uno nuevo _'Y ustedes al parecer no tienen uno; divertirse es parte de ser adolescente'_, había dicho y con eso el televisor se había quedado.

Hay un programa matutino que se dedica a dar las ultimas noticias de los famosos, yo los llamó _chismes-que-no-me-interesa-saber_. La noticia del cumpleaños de Levi abarca todo el programa, apenas y hay mención de alguna otra cosa (y eso porque es necesario, de ser por las mujeres que conducen, el programa se llamaría _Levi_). Hay imágenes de las chicas gritando y del momento en que le fueron entregados los regalos que ellas le llevaron. En ese momento recuerdo que él lucía una sonrisa radiante, demasiado falsa, lo noté, pero ellas no y eso es suficiente, mientras pueda engañar a sus _fans_ está bien para él y para todas las personas como él. Luego, las chicas hablan sobre la forma en que su popularidad aumenta y dan un pequeño flash al momento en que se subió a cantar.

-Estuviste allí ¿verdad? – pregunta Mikasa, después de llevarse un pedazo de carne a la boca. Ella le detesta. Su razón: sus canciones son demasiado vulgares, morbosas.

-Nada sorprendente – respondo, enviando lejos las imágenes de nuestro encuentro…y del beso. Debo olvidarlo, pues sólo ha sido una desafortunada coincidencia que no volverá a suceder. Y si Mikasa se entera es seguro que me obliga a renunciar.

-¿Trabajarás hoy?

A Mikasa no le gusta que trabaje en días festivos, para ella son los únicos días del año en que podemos estar todo un día juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, pero entiende que es difícil el dejar de lado el trabajo cuando necesitamos el dinero. Asiento con pesar y me temo que pida que no vaya, pero no lo hace, guarda silencio y continúa tomando su desayuno.

Me despido de ella y salgo rumbo al club, el cual me queda un poco lejos de casa, así que en esta situación tengo que tomar el metro para llegar a tiempo. A veces, cuando mis noches no son tan pesadas en el club, suelo dormir más y entonces me levanto más temprano para poder caminar y ahorrarme el pasaje. Pero hoy no es uno de esos días.

Al llegar a la estación lo primero que veo son los nuevos carteles que han puesto en la entrada. Es Levi, anunciando su próximo concierto en el teatro de la ciudad. A comenzado a ser un poco chocante el verlo por todas lados, creo a este paso terminarán creando una ciudad con su nombre.

-¡Será asombroso poder verlo! – exclama una niña de no más de trece años.

-He pedido a mi mamá que me compre un boleto con pase a camerinos, ¿se imaginan lo que será poder conocerlo, tocarlo, tenerlo frente a mí… tan cerca?

Ruedo los ojos y camino hacia la ventanilla para comprar mi boleto para poder abordar. "_Le he besado y no lo presumo"_, me digo riéndome de mi propio chiste. La mujer en la ventanilla me mira raro al entregarme el boleto pero le ignoro. Cuando el metro llega, subo, pasando entre las personas hasta uno de los últimos asientos, no me gusta estar tan cerca de las personas, a veces son molestas, sobre todo cuando se quedan dormidas sobre mi hombro. Apenas avanza el metro, un chico de mi edad comienza a tocar su guitarra y cantar, siempre lo hace, cada día está en una estación diferente haciendo lo mismo, luego gastando su dinero en alcohol, por eso jamás le doy un centavo. No lo merece. Se lo daría si lo gastará en algo útil como ropa o comida que tanto le hace falta.

Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en que yo solía hacer eso: cantar para vivir. Fue cuando el accidente de papás sucedió y Mikasa y yo quedamos solos, negándonos y escondiéndonos de quienes nos querían llevar a una casa hogar. Habíamos llegado a esta ciudad con apenas unos centavos para vivir y lo único que teníamos era la guitarra de mamá, así que le di utilidad el tiempo que fue necesario hasta que Mikasa fue contratada en un restaurante en el que continua trabajando. El dueño de ese lugar fue como un ángel para nosotros, dejándonos vivir en su casa por un tiempo y dándole trabajo a ella y a mí. Eventualmente tuvimos que mudarnos, consiguiendo el lugar que ahora llamamos hogar.

A veces me pregunto por que personas con talento están escondidas en las calles o tras un monitor colgando videos en YouTube, cuando personas sin una pizca de talento llenan estadios y ganan millones.

Al bajar del transporte público me encuentro con familias corriendo de un lado a otro en la plaza. Con enormes sonrisas en sus rostros y con las narices rojas por el frío. Me gusta verlos, porque recuerdo que hubo un momento en que mi familia fue así.

Dentro del club hay calefacción –aunque solo es útil en el día, por las noches las mismas personas se encargan de calentar el lugar– así que al entrar eres obligado a dejar tu enorme abrigo dentro de los vestidores, cambiándolo por un bochornoso traje de mesero. Usualmente el lugar es tranquilo por el día y eso es lo que más me gusta, porque no tengo que escuchar ruidosa música, ni maniobrar entre personas en pleno faje. Sin embargo, aunque me siento agradecido con el trabajo de día, no muchas veces me gusta. Por lo general quienes visitan el lugar son las mismas celebridades, molestas, solo que un poco más 'ligeros'. Es decir, aquellos que no les gusta el barullo que se arma por las noches, ni los ruidos molestos. Ellos en verdad joden mi existencia cuando quieren. A veces simplemente vienen para echar un vistazo a las meseras y masturbarse en los baños pensando en ellas. Otras veces intentan joderte con su dinero, haciéndote sentir menos y que cumplas todas sus molestas ordenes. Yo nunca lo he hecho, no creo que su propina valga mi humillación.

En pocas palabras: Ellos están aquí para descansar de su ardua labor de joder al mundo con su belleza, entonces, vienen y joden a personas que saben no se interesan en ellos.

Y _Spice!_ es el lugar perfecto para que se reúnan. A los famosos les gusta estar juntos. Siempre. Su razón: sólo los que son como ellos entienden que significa ser como ellos. La verdad es que no quieren mezclarse con las clases más bajas, con la chusma, con los ordinarios, aquellos que son únicamente dignos de besar el suelo por donde caminan. Pero ¿saben? Hay una forma de verlos caer y hundirse, todos los que trabajamos aquí conocemos ese secreto: el sexo.

Ellos no son realmente nada sin sexo. A lo que me refiero es que su moral cae hasta el suelo por cada mujer que les rechaza. Ymir ha logrado un record. Si contáramos las veces que ha dejado a los hombres más calientes que una fogata, dejando que se incendien, en lugar de apagarlos como es debido, nos faltarían números. A ella le divierte esa situación, para ella el dejarlos más parados que un poste es su mejor forma de venganza.

-En lugar de estar fantaseando – Ymir golpea mi cabeza con la charola – dime a dónde demonios te fuiste ayer.

Sobo mi cabeza. Me ha dado duro.

-Ya te dije, me sentí enfermo y tuve que retirarme – Estaré loco si llego a decirle que en realidad me subí al auto de Levi. Ella me mataría con mucha más razón, intento hacerlo apenas me vio llegar. Se abalanzo hacia mí y me zarandeo intentando sacarme algo de verdad sobre lo que hice ayer al desaparecer, al final no lo consiguió pero si me lleve una buena charla sobre el dejar el trabajo botado cuando sé me necesitan.

.

Y las horas pasan. Entre mesa y mesa, charla y charla, logro terminar mis horas. Pero antes de poder retirarme recurro a mi jefa y le pido disculpas por haber dejado el trabajo de la forma en la que lo hice. Entonces, antes de que pueda disculparme como se debe, ella dice aquellas palabras que provocan que mi estomago se agite de frustración y miedo.

-Eren, realmente estoy muy satisfecho con tu trabajo, pero… – dice muy seria, con una voz más seca de lo habitual, e intuyo para donde quiere llevar esas palabras.

Me pide que me siente en el sillón que tiene en su oficina y lo hago, frente a ella. Nos miramos y la forma tan severa con la que ella me mira me termina de asegurar que no puedo esperar nada bueno de esto. Mi jefa es una mujer de cincuenta años, aún así luce joven, aún así luce muy linda. Pero de aspecto intimidante, ella sabe cómo dirigir a sus empleados con mano de hierro y guante de seda.

-Pero no puedo aceptar que abandones el trabajo de la forma en la que lo has hecho, teníamos un evento importante y desapareciste sin decir más. Entendería si me dijeras tus motivos, pero hasta ahora no has hecho nada más que pedir disculpas y te has negado a decirme el por que.

Trago saliva. Es que no puedo. No me creería aunque se lo dijera. Ella conoce muy bien a todas estas personas y sabe de ante mano que ninguna, NINGUNA, de ellas se atrevería a rozarse ni por casualidad con alguien como yo. Respire profundamente, callando los minutos que ella me da para responder.

Al final suspira y soba el puente de su nariz.

-No tengo más remedio que prescindir de tus servicios.

¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Me está despidiendo? No puede ser. Apenas por un minúsculo error estoy perdiendo mi trabajo. Esto es demasiado. Debe ser una broma y en cualquier momento aparece el tipo con la cámara diciendo _'caíste'_, sí, quiero creer que eso es. ¿Qué pasará con mi alquiler? ¿Las facturas? ¿Y la comida? ¿Qué pasará con Mikasa, como debo decírselo a ella?

-Creo que no sé a lo que se refiere – suelto con delicadeza. ¡Claro que lo sé! Pero me niego a creerlo.

-Que ya no trabajas aquí, Eren – aclara con brusquedad.

Tras una mirada de sorpresa de parte mía, aclara el ceño y añade con delicadeza:

-No te lo tomes a mal. Eres realmente bueno en esto, nunca me has dado problemas, pero te lo advertí desde tu primer día, la clase de comportamiento que has tenido el día de ayer no puedo soportarlo. Sé que necesitas el dinero y te daré algo con lo que podrás salir este mes, además de una carta recomendación, también te recomendaré con algunos de mis amigos. Eres joven, podrás encontrar algo.

¿Desde cuándo ser joven te garantiza un empleo?

Me limpio discretamente una lágrima que cae por mi mejilla y digo: - Ya entiendo.

-Me alegro.

Maldita. Nadie agrega un _'me alegro'_ después de despedir a uno de sus empleados. Salgo de su oficina, yendo directo a casa. Al llegar Mikasa está allí, sonriéndome, provocando unas terribles ganas de vomitar en mí para sacar todo lo malo que tengo dentro.

-Eren ¿Podemos hablar?

Oh, Mikasa, yo debería ser quien diga esas palabras.

-Sí, también hay algo que debo decirte – le digo.

Ella asiente. Pasamos al comedor. Dejo que ella hable primero, seguro que es más importante que una mala noticia sobre un empleo perdido.

-Jean me ha pedido que me mude con él.

Mi estomago se contrae y las ganas de vomitar aumentan. ¿Qué más hace falta? ¿Acaso el encuentro con Levi no fue nada más que un mal augurio? Esto no puedo ser. Son demasiadas malas noticias para un solo día.

Jean es el novio de Mikasa. Llevan saliendo un buen tiempo, él es una buena persona. Agradable y comprensivo, pero un completo desastre en cuanto a su vida profesional. No tiene ningún otro sueño-además de casarse con Mikasa-que realizar. Es un chico que vive el presente sin preocuparse realmente por el futuro, y actualmente no se puede vivir del aire y de los buenos sentimientos, se necesitan estudios, trabajo, una forma honrada de ganarse el pan del día... Aunque un punto a su favor es que ahora soy yo el que no tiene como ayudar a Mikasa. Siendo realista, justo ahora, como está la situación, Jean tiene mucho más que ofrecerle que yo.

-¿Que le has dicho?

Mikasa muerde su labio inferior. Oh no. Lo que menos quiero es que ella termine casada con un hombre sin beneficio ni oficio, sin ambiciones o proyectos de vida. Y no es que piense de una manera materialista, estoy siendo realista. Si se mudan juntos ambos tendrán que esforzarse demasiado, tal y como lo hemos estado haciendo Mikasa y yo hasta ahora.

-¿Estarás bien? – resoplo, resignado, aceptando su decisión porque ahora es lo mejor para ella. No tengo empleo y seguro tardaré en encontrar uno nuevo.

-Por supuesto. Tampoco es como si te fuera a abandonar, vendré a verte cada semana, claro… Si tienes tiempo – baja la mirada y me hace sentir una mierda. Creo que el verdadero motivo por el cual está decidida a mudarse es por lo sola que se siente aquí.

-Seguro tendré tiempo – acaricio su mejilla.

No le diré que he perdido mi empleo, sí lo hago ella se retractara de su decisión y trabajara el doble.

-Pero si te hace daño le partiré la cara.

Mikasa sonríe. Yo me quiebro.

Al día siguiente la veo marcharse. A lo único que me queda de mi familia. Me siento feliz pero a la vez solo. Hemos estado juntos durante ocho años; que si bien es cierto que discutimos y a veces yo llegué a hacerla sentir mal, en el fondo nos queremos. Los hermanos se pelean, se gritan y después ríen juntos, cantan una canción, intentando seguir adelante. Separarnos debe ser aún más doloroso para ella, así que admiro que lo haya hecho.

Sin empleo. Sin hermana. Salgo a la calle con el periódico en mis manos en busca de un empleo, negándome a llorar.

Mientras camino por las calles no puedo evitar que mi ira incremente al ver el rostro de Levi en cada esquina, es por él que estoy en una situación como esta.

.

Cansado, sin más que dar, me siento sobre una banca, cierro mis ojos y llevo mi cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

-Uhh… Así que te vuelvo a ver - ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Abro los ojos. Desde abajo veo a Levi, con una enorme gabardina que le cubre del frio, sobre su cabeza lleva un gorro gris y la bufanda negra le cubre la mitad del rostro. Se oculta de nuevo.

-No estoy de humor para soportarlo, váyase – exijo, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Su mano enguantada deja posar un dedo sobre mis labios. Vuelvo a abrir los ojos, suspiro. – Por su culpa me despidieron y mi hermana se fue – suelto como si nada, necesitando desahogar todo lo que llevo dentro.

-¿Tienes una hermana?

-¿Es lo que más le importa de lo que le dije?

Lleva sus manos a las bolsas de su gabardina. – Bien, te invito a comer, vamos.

Hago un puchero. No estoy en posición de negarme a algo que es gratis. Me levanto con pesar y le sigo hasta una cafetería. Al entrar la campanita sobre la puerta suena, las miradas se fijan en nosotros, con peculiar atención. Imposible saber si es porque han reconocido a Levi o por la cara tan mediocre que tengo.

Nos sentamos en uno de los sillones rosas en forma de luna. Levi ordena por los dos.

-¿Eres tan normal como pareces? – pregunta una vez que nos han servido.

-No, soy actor porno – respondo de una forma tan seria que para cualquier persona podría sonar a verdad. Pero él sabe que miento. Me golpea la cabeza -. Obviamente lo soy – corrijo después del golpe.

-Entonces hagamos algo – presto atención a sus palabras -. Te pagaré para que estés conmigo. Necesito a una persona normal en mi vida, esto está comenzando a ser repugnante.

-¿Repugnante? Creí que a las personas como usted les agrada ser el centro de atención. Eso es lo que dicen siempre: que su vida es maravillosa y envidiable.

-Tal vez al principio lo es, pero después de eso comienza a ser un verdadero fastidio. Te llenas de gente falsa que está contigo solo porque le conviene. No es algo que me guste.

-¿Y me pagará para…?

-No fui claro, necesito a alguien normal a mí alrededor para sentirme bien. Salgamos al cine, juguemos videojuegos, esas mierdas.

-Suena como si quisiera comprar un amigo – me burlo.

-¿Quieres el dinero o no?

-De acuerdo.

.

Después de eso ambos pasamos lo que resta del día, juntos. Hasta que llega la noche, quedando de alguna forma en que le acompañare a casa. No quiero pasar la noche solo, así que está bien para mi ir a casa de Levi, además es una buena oportunidad para conocer el tipo de lugar en que sujetos como él viven.

Avanzamos por el estacionamiento en silencio. Al llegar me sorprendo al ver que ya no es el mismo auto de la vez pasada. Luce igual de lindo y costoso, pero esta vez es un _Ferrari_. Llegamos hasta la puerta y me pide que suba. Al momento de que el auto avanza comienzo a sentirme inseguro, en mi interior algo se remueve, esperando que pase algo más que sólo dormir y jugar videojuegos esta noche. Sus ojos intensos se clavan en mi al momento que pienso en eso y mi estomago se oprime aun más. Aparto los ojos de su mirada y me contemplo los nudillos ¿Qué está pasando? Quiero bajarme e irme a casa. Regresar el tiempo y pedirle al Eren de la cafetería que no acepte su oferta, pero eso es imposible.

Lo que sea que suceda a partir de ahora, ya no hay forma de deshacerlo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Gracias por leer!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #3<strong>

El lugar donde vive Levi resulta ser casi como lo había imaginado, solo que en vez de ser una enorme, enorme mansión, es un lujoso, lujoso departamento en el último piso de un muy caro hotel. Cubierto de muebles finos en su mayoría color negro, contrastando perfectamente con las paredes blancas. A decir verdad eso me hace sentir incomodo, todo es tan blanco y limpio que me da miedo ensuciarlo.

-¿Eren? – cuestiona con un aire incrédulo.

-¿Qué?

-Has dicho que ese es tu nombre ¿no?

A eso. Le dije mi nombre tan pronto salimos de la cafetería pero durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos no se atrevió a llamarme de ese modo. Todo el tiempo me llamo con sobre nombres extraños y algo molestos, la verdad comencé a creer que lo había olvidado.

Digo que sí con un asentimiento.

-Toma asiento – señala un sofá en forma de U -, prepararé café.

Lo veo desaparecer en un cuarto a la derecha por el camino de entrada, allí debe de estar la cocina. Con incomodidad me muevo hasta donde ha pedido que me siente y con miedo de manchar si quiera con mi presencia me siento sobre el sofá blanco. Con la vista continúo examinando el lugar, encontrando en su mayoría pinturas de notas de música e instrumentos; hay muebles muy costosos y finos; un piano de cola y junto a él una guitarra acústica. El lugar es más grande de lo que parece, lo suficiente como para que haya un vestíbulo con una mesa redonda en color negro en el centro. El lugar en donde estoy yo es la sala de estar y justo frente a mi hay una enorme pared de cristal que lleva a un balcón con una perfecta vista hacia la ciudad. La única cosa desordenada aquí es el suelo ya que en el hay regado papeles con letras de canciones. Extrañamente la letra de estas canciones no se parece en nada a las que canta. Me pregunto si estas son nuevas, las que planea agregar en su siguiente álbum.

Me cercioro de que él no esté por volver y con cuidado recojo una de las hojas tiradas sobre el bien trapeado piso. La letra de esta canción es más bien romántica, empalagosa, no se asemeja ni siquiera un poco con las canciones que canta actualmente.

-¿Te gusta husmear? – Doy un brinco al escuchar su voz autoritaria y la hoja vuela de mis manos.

-N-No… - bajo la mirada, abochornado.

-La escribía antes de salir y toparme contigo – me tiende una taza con café caliente, el vapor que desprende causa un olor exquisito –. Parece que es mierda – se deja caer a mi lado, lleva su cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un suspiro lleno de cansancio y molestia.

-En realidad me gusta más que las actuales – le digo, en un intento de animarlo y hacerle ver que por le menos a mi no me parece que sea mierda.

Me mira de reojo incrédulo pero no dice nada. Cierra sus ojos.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo su cuello ahora descubierto y el subir y bajar de su pecho entre cada una de sus respiraciones. Mi pulso se acelera y mis mejillas arden ante mis pensamientos. Me regaño mentalmente ante la idea de que Levi-un hombre-me guste. Simplemente no puede suceder así, no es natural. Además, Levi es una de esas personas que odio, aquellas que solo viven para posar en cámaras y joder mi vida.

De sorpresa Levi se levanta para comenzar a recoger los folios con las letras de sus canciones. Las ojeras en sus ojos me dicen que no ha descansado para nada bien. Bueno, las personas como él no descansan, siempre están ocupadas con sesiones de fotos, conciertos, firmas de autógrafos y cuando al fin tienen tiempo para descansar prefieren pasarlo en lugares con buena música y bebida. Mujeres también.

Levi me mira, ojos grises, no tengo idea de lo que está pensando. Esconde sus sentimientos y pensamientos tan bien que es molesto.

-Dime ¿Por qué has dicho que tu hermana se fue? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí? ¿Estas acostumbrado a su compañía que no crees poder estar sin su presencia?

Levi acierta por completo en lo que dice. Me enfada un poco saber que mis pensamientos son totalmente visibles para él, cuando los suyos no lo son ni un poco para mí. Quiero conocer más de él, de la persona tras la pantalla y maquillaje, quiero saber si le he juzgado bien o lo he hecho mal.

-Se fue con su novio, pero creo que está bien ahora que perdí mi empleo – doy un sorbo al café. Delicioso.

-Es café importado – me dice, adivinando por mi expresión lo que pienso del café que me ha dado.

-…Hemos estado juntos siempre así que es difícil, pero supongo que algún día tenía que suceder, ella ya no es una niña, incluso es mucho más madura que yo –agrego, dando otro sorbo al exquisito café.

Sus ojos se entrecierran y luego sonríe con malicia. Su sonrisa es cautivadora, aunque también discreta. Yo soy muy tonto. Un día estoy confundido y enojado, y al día siguiente, estoy en su departamento admirando su bella sonrisa.

-Ya veo… Quizá sería bueno que sepas que realmente no necesito de alguien "normal" en mi vida, no soy la clase de persona que busca amigos con su dinero; en pocas palabras, no pienso pagarte nada, te dije eso porque sabía que no te negarías a venir.

No me sorprende en lo absoluto que lo diga, de alguna forma sabía que él no es ese tipo de persona. No lo parece.

-Seré directo, Eren – gira a verme y se acerca un poco más a mi -. Eres un chico realmente lindo – a pesar de lo que dice no me inmuto ni un poco, mi mirada sostiene la suya; estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que quiere decir -… Y tú forma de ser me agrada… Me gustas.

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran y mi bulbo raquídeo ha dejado de hacer sinapsis para que pueda respirar. Se acerca y dirige su pulgar hacia abajo por mi mejilla y a través de mi labio inferior.

-No, yo… – no sé que es lo que debo decir ahora. Esto ha sido tan inesperado.

-Como sea. Antes has dicho que fue mi culpa que te quedarás sin trabajo ¿no? Antes mentí, pero te ayudaré a conseguir un empleo – dice y se aleja, perdiéndose en una habitación por el pasillo.

Suelto el aire que he estado conteniendo ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan atractivo? ¿Por qué tengo que estarme sintiendo así? Si lo pienso bien nunca me he sentido tan incomodo con la presencia de alguien. Antes he salido con mujeres, pero nunca me he sentido de la forma en la que me siento ahora ante la presencia de Levi. Tan ansioso… deseoso. No entiendo esta reacción. Me tiro boca arriba en el sofá y aplasto mi rostro en un cojín cercano, ahogando un grito de frustración al instante.

Quiero irme a casa, pero al mismo tiempo algo en mi quiere saber, quiere quedarse y tener un poco más de él.

Es el único hombre que alguna vez ha agitado mi sangre. Sin embargo, es tan antagónico también. Y aún así estoy dispuesto a pasar la noche en su habitación de hotel, sintiéndome a salvo. Protegido.

Estoy por reincorporarme pero antes de poder hacerlo, siento su fría mano sobre mi abdomen, subiendo lentamente por mi pecho. Me estremezco de miedo y deseo, quito el cojín de mi cara y lo veo. Su mirada penetrante, intensa, clavada en mi rostro. Nos miramos una fracción de segundo y se abalanza sobre mí, empujándome, hundiendo aun más en el sofá. Antes de que lo sepa, tiene mis dos manos en una de las suyas en un férreo agarre por encima de mi cabeza y está empujándome contra el sofá con sus caderas. Su mano libre sujeta mis cabellos, jalándolos y sus labios están sobre los míos. Gimo en su boca, toma completa ventaja de esto, su lengua explora mi boca de forma experta.

Nunca he sido besado de esta forma, y menos por un hombre. Mi lengua acaricia la suya y se unen en un baile erótico. Y no puedo hacer nada, mis manos están sujetas y sus caderas me restringen.

Sus labios abandonan los míos. Me mira. Lo miro. Se ve tan fresco y tranquilo, todo lo contrario a mí. Mi respiración es irregular y mi cuerpo tiembla de deseo. Su mano suelta mis manos, se aleja. Y sin aviso y sin anestesia, me doy cuenta de que no deseo que se aleje. Lo deseo a él. Definitivamente. Soy un chico cambiando, enviando lejos la moral que he ido construyendo durante todos estos años, por un hombre que apenas y conozco. Y sé, por la forma en que me mira, que él me desea de la misma forma.

-Esto es todo lo que deseo de ti - Se levanta y vuelve a alejarse, lleva las manos a sus cabellos y los jala con desesperación.

Confundido, levanto la vista fijándola en un punto invisible en el blanco techo. Entiendo lo que quiere decir y esté es el momento en que debo correr. Jamás en mi vida he tenido sexo con un hombre. La única vez que he estado con alguien fue con una mujer, solo una vez, hace un tiempo y después de terminado lo nuestro nunca más volví a hacerlo. Sí, he tenido novias, me han gustado y las he deseado, pero no de manera sexual. Siempre he sido respetuoso. Nunca más he deseado a nadie de esa manera hasta ahora, como me sucede con Levi. Es extraño y no sé si estoy listo para hacerle frente a lo que continua después de un caliente beso. O si quiera si en verdad quiero significar para alguien como él nada más que sexo.

-Ve a dormir – dice de pronto, señalando una habitación en el pasillo a sus espaldas -, y si para cuando vuelva mañana sigues aquí, no te dejaré salir y te haré mío.

Me mira desde su posición, desde arriba y su mirada penetrante es aún más intimidante. Quiero decir algo pero no puedo, ni siquiera puedo moverme, mi cuerpo se ha quedado tan en shock con lo que ha escuchado.

Unos segundos después le veo desaparecer de mi vista y escucho la puerta de su departamento abrirse y cerrarse.

Suspiro, aún recostado sobre el sofá intento aclarar un poco lo que está sucediendo. Mi razón me pide que me vaya, que huya de este lugar y que jamás vuelva, después de todo, ha sido su culpa que perdiera mi empleo. No puedo simplemente dejarme invadir por estas nuevas sensaciones y olvidar todo lo sucedido. Pero me veo contradiciéndome ante la increíble sensación de sentir arder los lugares que él ha tocado; mis labios, mi abdomen, mis muñecas, todo en mi desea un poco más de él, de su frío tacto y su intimidante mirada.

Sin pensarlo más me levanto en busca del cuarto de aseo, una vez lo encuentro me meto en la ducha y dejo que el agua fría lave todos los impuros pensamientos en mi mente. Y mientras recorro mi cuerpo con la espuma, el olor del jabón me recuerda a él, y de pronto me encuentro deseando que sea Levi quien recorra con la esponja mi cuerpo.

Paso la esponja por mi pecho, mi abdomen, mis piernas, y todo comienza a quemarme. Un jadeo escapa de mi cuando rozo mi entrepierna. Me encojo, con la respiración agitada, queriendo un poco más de ese contacto. Una erección se hace evidente en pocos segundos. Aprieto los parpados y maldigo por lo bajo.

.

.

Salgo del baño, abochornado, limpio… Abochornado… Quiero irme a casa. Han sido muchas emociones desde el día de ayer, quiero un descanso de todo esto y sé que si sigo aquí no lo tendré. Levi me descoloca y me hace ir en contra de mis propios principios y no estoy seguro de si eso está bien.

En la cama de la habitación que me ha cedido Levi, encuentro un pijama; unos pantalones deportivos grises y una camisa de manga larga blanca. Son grandes incluso para mí ¿Por qué tiene algo así? Él es más bajo que yo, algo como esto no le queda ni de chiste. Me coloco la ropa y en la camisa veo la etiqueta de la tienda de ropa. ¿Es ropa nueva? ¿La compró pensando que crecería en algún momento? Me río, agradecido de que Levi no esté cerca para darse cuenta de que me estoy burlando de él.

Una vez cambiado me siento sobre la cama y pienso detenidamente una vez más las cosas. Trayendo de vuelta las palabras de Levi a mi mente, frunzo el ceño mientras intento asimilar la idea. Todo esto va tan en contra de mi pero sé que diré que sí. Me conozco. Conozco perfectamente la sensación que me invade ahora; él que Levi dijera que le gusto me hace creer que él en verdad me desea, y eso hace que mi orgullo crezca de alguna forma. Quiero que Levi esté condenadamente encantado conmigo. Esta situación esta tan sobre de mí.

Me tiro sobre la cama y alcanzo una almohada, la pongo sobre mi cara, deseando desaparecer en ese instante.

No esperaba que algo así sucediera, quiero decir, en verdad sabía que no era posible que Levi hablará en serio con respecto a pagarme por hacerle compañía, sabía que había algo más detrás de su increíble propuesta, pero no era esto lo que esperaba que sucediera. ¿Qué pensaría Mikasa si supiera de esto? Definitivamente esto no le haría nada de gracia. Ella odia a Levi y le odiaría aún más si sabe de esto, de que estoy aquí y de lo que indirectamente me ha propuesto.

_"Pero ahora no es momento de preocuparse por Mikasa"_ Me dice una voz en mi interior.

Negándome a seguir peleando conmigo mismo, me levanto con seguridad, enviando lejos la duda y con una muy clara decisión sobre lo que haré a partir de ahora.

Salgo de la habitación.

Regreso a la sala dispuesto a irme pero antes de que eso suceda mi pie tropieza con un disco. Lo tomo entre mis dedos y lo examino. Con la curiosidad a flote y sabiendo que estoy completamente solo en el lugar, pongo el disco en el DVD. Entonces la música empieza a sonar y en la pantalla aparece Levi cantando. Pero luce tan distinto; ropa casual, cabello despeinado, su pálida tez sin una gota de maquillaje, está tocando la guitarra. El vídeo no parece haber sido grabado por un profesional, más bien, parece un vídeo casero. Parece que el Levi del vídeo no es el Levi que conocen todos. Incluso la canción es diferente.

Con la curiosidad más despierta que antes busco entre sus películas alguna otra grabación. Para mi sorpresa las hay, muchos, demasiados. Al darme cuenta ya estoy viendo uno por uno, mientras las horas pasan y el día se acerca. Es increíble que la persona de los vídeos sea la misma que da _conciertos-provoca-orgasmos_. ¿Este es acaso el verdadero Levi?

.

.

Para cuando la tarde de un nuevo día llega la puerta del departamento vuelve a ser abierta, trayendo consigo a Levi, quien al principio parece sorprendido pero entendiendo muy bien mi decisión dibuja una sonrisa descarada en su rostro. Mi cuerpo tiembla de miedo y sé que lo puede ver en mis ojos. Me siento inseguro pero no pienso echarme atrás. ¿Qué me ha hecho cambiar de opinión? Supongo que el Levi de los vídeos, aquel que no parece fingir ser agradable para ser aceptado. No estoy seguro. Lo único que sé es que estoy a punto de dar un gran cambio en mi vida.

-Creí que te irías – camina con seguridad hacia un mini-bar en el lugar y vierte vino en una copa.

-Pues no fue así – Mis ojos le siguen, él no despega los suyos de los míos incluso cuando da un sorbo. Mis manos se hacen puños sobre los pantalones que traigo puestos.

-¿Entiendes lo que significa el que te hayas quedado? – se acerca hasta mi con tranquilidad, relajado y con esa mirada que me dice que él puede ser peligroso.

-Sí – respondo.

-No está mal.

Su rostro irritado se mantiene de ese modo, sin embargo la forma en que suelta esas palabras hacen que mi estomago se contraiga en una sensación de timidez.

-No mal entiendas las cosas tampoco – agrega con sequedad –. No es que ande por la vida proponiendo este tipo de cosas a cualquier persona. La verdad es que hace bastante tiempo que alguien no me atrae. Eres el primero después de un largo rato, deberías estar feliz.

¡Y lo estoy! me digo en el interior.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué yo? Realmente no lo entiendo. Soy hombre – pregunto en su lugar.

-Es lo que busco entender. Hay algo en ti que simplemente me hace desearte de una forma terrible – toma un profunda respiración. Se acerca a mí y la distancia que nos separa desaparece -. Eren…

Su fría mano se colaba en mi mejilla para de ese modo bajar mi rostro hasta el suyo. Pega su frente a la mía y en cuestión de segundos sus finos labios se unen a los míos de nuevo de una forma demandante. Mi cuerpo comienza a ser empujado por el suyo hacia el pasillo que lleva directo a lo que supongo debe de ser su dormitorio.

Al entrar y cerrar la puerta tras nosotros, me pega contra la misma puerta, sin detener en ningún instante la forma tan demandante en la que posee mi boca. Con los ojos abiertos, ambos no podemos dejar de vernos. Su respiración se acelera, la mía por igual. Siento una de sus manos bajar de mi cabeza a mi cuello y luego llega a mi espalda. Libera mis labios para poder besar mi cuello. Inconscientemente, cierro los ojos y echo para atrás la cabeza. Su otra mano acaricia mi abdomen y sube hasta mi pecho. Jadeo.

Mis manos buscan a que aferrarse e incapaz de hacerlo de Levi, intentan hacerlo de la madera de la puerta.

Se separa de mí para mirarme con una sonrisa maliciosa. – ¿Estás seguro de esto? – su mirada gris es intensa –. Es la última vez que lo diré, no me detendré a partir de ahora.

No digo nada, en cambio mi mirada le dice todo.

-Bien. Voy a probarte.

¿Probarme? ¿En que sentido? Eso no suena nada bien.

**_Voy a probarte_**. Todo lo que él ha hecho hasta ahora no me ha demostrado que quiera hacerme daño, así que asiento con la cabeza sin poder hablar entre mi garganta cerrada. Con una mirada expectante continua con lo que hacía. Los musculo dentro de la parte más profunda y oscura de mí se aprietan de una forma deliciosa.

Sus manos acarician mis caderas, llevándome más contra él para poder sentir el roce de su erección en la mía. Comienza a subir mi camisa llenando de besos y mordiscos mi mandíbula, mi barbilla, bajando por mi pecho hasta mi abdomen, y de regreso. Cansado de no hacer nada tomo con cuidado cada botón de su camisa y los desabrocho, buscando hacer lo mismo que él busca con la mía: quitarla. Al momento de quitar la camisa por completo de mi cuerpo retrocede y me mira. Tengo un torso formado, el cual es delgado, haciendo que por lo menos se note un poco marcado mi abdomen. Comparado con el de Levi, estoy en la inmunda.

-Precioso – Murmura él.

Y vuelve a besarme, esta vez llevándome hasta la cama. Mientras avanzamos su lengua y labios miman los míos. Gimo y mi lengua encuentra tentativamente la suya. Sus manos, una de ellas, ahora esta apretándome con fuerza el cabello, la otra viaja por mi espina dorsal hasta mi cintura y luego mi trasero. Siento la cama detrás de mis rodillas, Levi me empuja sobre ella. Sus ojos se vuelven negros y con una sonrisa oscura se pone a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo. Mi respiración me deja mientras lo miro.

-La amabilidad no va conmigo, Eren – anuncia él. ¿Qué? –. Pero intentaré no hacerte mucho daño. Sus nudillos pasan a lo largo de mi mejilla y luego por mi cuello hasta el hombro. Tiemblo con estremecimiento siendo muy consciente del espiral en mi miembro.

Su mano se mueve hacia debajo de mi hombro yendo a mi pecho, los dedos dando vuelta por la clavícula pero no avanzando.

-Lo diré de nuevo, puedes escapar ahora – su mirada se levanta penetrante hacia mis ojos verdes. Inclina la cabeza otra vez. La diversión bailando en sus ojos y me pregunto si esto es acaso una broma secreta.

-Estoy bien.

-Mhm… - murmura él.

Y sus dedos se mueven por mi pecho hasta llegar a los pezones, los cuales se han endurecido como pequeñas piedras debido a la excitación. Aprieta cada punta, pellizcándolas hasta que la presión crece y lanzas de dolor se astillan en mis montículos, electrizándome desde el pecho hasta el pene, que en el camino se trasforman en chispas de placer. Me quedó sin aliento, mis caderas se retuercen debajo de él, y cuando me libera gimo, quedándome con ganas de más.

-Tan receptivo – comenta -. Creo que voy a disfrutar realmente de ti.

Un temblor pasa a través de mi vientre. ¿Podría estar más excitado?

Preguntándome que tan pronto lo sentiré dentro, veo como mete sus dedos en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. Un pequeño frasco que no puedo ver bien es lo que sale de allí.

-¿Es la primera vez que haces esto no Eren? – sus ojos de un gris ardiente. Digo que sí -. Entonces prometo que será doloroso.

Antes de poder responder él baja inmediatamente de mí y se coloca entre mis piernas. Sus manos alcanzan y bajan lentamente el pantalón. Agarra mi cintura con ambas manos y recorre con su lengua alrededor de mi ombligo, luego mordisquea con agresividad hasta el hueso de mi cintura.

Gimo, mientras trato de tranquilizar mi respiración demasiado fuerte.

Sin quitar sus ojos de mí sus manos se mueven por debajo de mis bóxers, rozándome y moviéndose en mi trasero. Desliza sus manos de mi trasero a mis muslos, quitando el pijama mientras lo hace. Regresando sobre mí, captura uno de mis pezones entre sus dientes y lo aprieta con fuerza suficiente hasta que me quedo sin aliento. Suspiro cuando me deja ir lamiendo toda la aureola. Mi piel se arruga ante sus atenciones, mi excitación crece al momento que él hace eso. Minutos después de haber terminado, repite la acción con el pezón opuesto. Mi espalda se arquea. – L-Levi…

-Mío – gruñe -. A partir de ahora eres mío.

-Sí, Levi. Soy tuyo.

Con una apenas perceptible sonrisa seca, me mira expectante. El silencio inunda el lugar pero no por mucho. El sonido de su cremallera descendiendo destroza el silencio. Atrapando mi aliento me quedo mirándolo. Centímetro a centímetro, él baja sus pantalones y los bóxers de algodón negro. Me quedo sin aliento al ver la vista del ancho de su pene, elevándose en un ligero arco de un nido de negros rizos y esta duro, tan duro.

Se acerca a la cama y vuelve a su posición entre mis rodillas y desliza las manos lentamente por mis muslos hacia mi miembro. Su rostro se inclina. Yo me retuerzo mientras lo miro tocándome e inconsciente una de mis manos se mueve hasta sus negros cabellos, empujándolo gentilmente. Con su nariz recorre el vértice entre mis muslos.

Mis gemidos se hacen más fuertes y vergonzosos. Intento callarlos con el dorso de mi mano. Mi piel esta en llamas. Estoy sonrojado, demasiado caliente, aferrando con fuerza en mi mano libre las sábanas debajo de mí. Gimo sintiendo la dulce sensación. Estoy tan excitado.

-L-Levi…Por favor – ¿Por favor? ¿Por favor qué? ¿Por favor detente? ¿Por favor no te detengas? Mi mente está en blanco y las palabras simplemente salen de mí.

-L…evi – ruego una vez más, llevando mi cabeza hacia atrás con la boca abierta mientras gimo, mis piernas se endurecen.

Una sensación exquisita se acumula en mi abdomen y los dedos de mi mano se aferran más fuertes a los cabellos de Levi. Su boca experta deja un cálido suspiro al separarse y ese último toque junto con mi excitación excesiva me envía en un espiral al orgasmo.

-Lo… Lo siento – dijo con mi respiración todavía entrecortada.

Vuelve sobre mí, con sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza. Su pulgar acaricia por encima de mi labio inferior.

-Se acabó la gentileza – acerca su rostro al mío y lo hunde en mi cuello, su mano viaja nuevamente hasta mis muslos y me estremezco -. Voy a entrar en ti ahora, Eren.

Mis ojos llorosos se abren en un gesto entre suplica y temor. Del frasco que antes ha sacado Levi vierte un poco de liquido trasparente sobre su mano. Y sin aviso alguno va hacia mi punzante entrada. Esparce el líquido viscoso alrededor de mi apretado agujero y agrega:

-Te dolerá – y empuja su dedo.

Me tenso ante la sensación molesta.

-D-Duele – es lo único que puedo decir al tiempo que aprieto mis dientes.

Levi entrelaza una de sus manos a la mía, dándome de ese modo algo a lo que aferrarme, mientras que con su otra mano hace movimientos circulares con su dedo dentro mío, pasando poco a poco de una sensación de dolor a una de placer. Un segundo dedo se abre paso en mí y esta vez no puedo evitar gritar de dolor. Sin más opción Levi suelta mi mano y la cierra sobre mi miembro, a la vez que vuelve a recorrerlo con su lengua. El placer aumenta en mi cuerpo y poco a poco vuelvo a relajarme. La oportunidad está dada y Levi mete un tercer dedo.

La misma acción se repite. Y cuando estoy por completo perdido en el placer y me he acostumbrado a la intromisión de esos dedos, Levi los saca. Nos miramos fijamente diciéndonos todo y a la vez nada.

Mis piernas son colocadas sobre sus brazos para de ese modo elevarse. La punta de su miembro se coloca en mi entrada. Mirándome fijamente a los ojos, empuja lentamente en mi canal. Su circunferencia ancha llenando el pasaje que había estado vacío durante todo este tiempo. Un grito entre dolor y placer escapa de mi boca mientras avanza. Curvo mi espalda y esta vez sin pensar si esta de acuerdo o no me aferro a la pálida y bien trabaja espalda de Levi, enterrando mis uñas en ella. ¡Joder que esto es doloroso! Mucho más de lo que pude haber imaginado. Mis paredes se flexionan a su alrededor. Él me toma por las caderas, manteniéndome quieto hasta que el último centímetro de él este en mí.

Duele.

Tanto que creo que me romperé.

Levi se detiene. No me permite ajustarme. Su ingle gira contra mía, su hueso púbico presionando contra mi miembro.

-¿Eren? – Me llama. Pero me niego a mirarlo. Aprieto mis ojos y busco en mi mente cualquier cosa que me hago olvidarme del dolor -. Mantén tus ojos en los míos – Me ordena, al tiempo que sus labios vuelven a tomar los míos con desesperación. Da una primera embestida y un grito de dolor es callado entre nuestras bocas.

Duele.

Duele.

Aún así intento ignorar el dolor y concentrarme en las carias, dejándome llevar nuevamente por el placer.

-Estás dolorosamente apretado – se queja –, relájate. Y esta vez me besa dulcemente en los labios y paciente espera a que me acostumbre a él. Poco a poco comienza un ritmo constante empujando cada vez más duro, profundo y velozmente. Necesito mirar hacia otro lado, excluirlo de todo, pero la sensación de él empujando su pene dentro y fuera, la mirada fija de sus ojos grises intensos me tortura, es demasiado, demasiado intimo. Mi grito rasga a través del aire cuando el clímax se estrella en mi contra.

Me dejo ir manchando mi abdomen y el de Levi, sin poder descansar y aturdido, siento mis paredes apretarse y escucho los gruñidos roncos de Levi, a la vez que mi cuerpo es sacudido por el esfuerzo. Lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas, mi cabeza se balancea de lado a lado al tiempo que las olas abrumadoras me empujan aún más al olvido de lo que nunca había estado. La habitación se desvanece, Levi se desvanece, todo excepto él entrando y saliendo una y otra vez en mí.

-Levi… Por favor… Por favor… Levi – suplico una vez más, perdido por completo en el mar de la lujuria.

-Eren.

Por encima de mi cuerpo, Levi ruge y siento su semen explotar en mis profundidades con espasmos. Jadeante, se inclina sobre mí mientras se tranquiliza. Una gota gruesa de sudor rueda de su frente y cae a mi pecho, rodando por la parte inferior de mi pezón. Reacciono con pequeñas liberaciones y me estremezco sin poder hacer nada. Todo cambiando a partir de ahora.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong>ღღღ...Gracias por leer...ღღღ<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #4<strong>

Mamá solía decirme que cuando al frío te expones todo aliento parece cálido. El mundo está lleno de frío, sólo hay que buscar los alientos.

No estoy seguro de lo que ha sucedido. Quiero decir, sé que me he acostado con Levi, que fui en contra de mis principios y me entregue a un completo desconocido sin sentimientos de por medio. Pero no puedo asegurar un por que; calentura, curiosidad, morbo, cualquier opción puede ser factible ahora, no importa cuál sea elegida no cambiará el hecho de que lo hice. Y de lo extraño que me siento ahora. Me pregunto ¿Qué pensarían mis padres? Oh, seguro que a sus ojos ahora soy un mal hijo, un desastre de hermano. Sé que hice mal pero no me siento arrepentido. Y es por eso que me siento terriblemente extraño. Aún no termino de comprender cuál fue el poder que me llevó a convencerme.

Tal vez sólo me deje llevar por el cúmulo de emociones que sentía. El hecho de perder mi empleo, el que mi hermana se fuera (en Navidad para colmo), encontrarme con un popular cantante y que este pareciera interesado por mí. Todo eso en un solo día. Tal vez es eso a lo que mamá se refería; estar cubierto de frío y de pronto encontrar algo cálido.

Supongo que ahora queda superarlo.

Es un nuevo día. El sol ha salido hace un par de horas y Levi se ha ido. Cuando desperté él no estaba aquí, únicamente dejó una nota y mi ropa limpia sobre una silla frente a la cama. No puedo moverme. Mis caderas duelen y a pesar de que he dormido más de lo normal aún me siento soñoliento. Cada que intento sentarme sobre la cama el agonizante dolor en mis caderas me lo impide. Así que ahora estoy acostado con mis rodillas hasta mi pecho, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

Hasta que un par de minutos después, cansado de seguir acostado, hago un esfuerzo hercúleo y me siento sobre la cama. Una mueca se forma en mi rostro al sentir la agonía en mis caderas; se siente como si Levi aún estuviera dentro de mí. Con cuidado me muevo hasta la orilla de la cama y tomo mis ropas junto con la nota que ha dejado.

A la nota la acompaña un poco de dinero.

_"__Esto será suficiente para que vuelvas a casa. Puedes presentarte en tu trabajo hoy por la noche, hablé con tu jefa."_

Arrugo la hoja en un puño. Supongo que este es el adiós, bueno, tampoco es como si esperara algo más de él. Fue claro con lo que dijo y yo acepte pasar la noche con él, así que no tengo nada que reprochar, por lo menos no a él. A mi… tengo mucho que hablar conmigo.

Salgo de su dormitorio hacia la puerta de entrada, sin sorprenderme al no encontrar ni rastro de Levi. Vacilo un poco en si debo o no dejar una nota con mi despedida, pero al final decido que no es necesario. Salgo de allí.

Mientras avanzo hacia el ascensor mis rodillas tiemblan a causa de los nervios y el dolor que invade ahora mismo todo mi cuerpo. Y durante algunos segundos llego a plantearme quién soy, porque a partir de ahora no puedo reconocerme. Suspiro, dejando que mis manos se apoyen en el frio metal del ascensor que provoca que sienta que todo lo sucedido fue real. Ningún sueño. _Eso_ en verdad pasó. Y ni siquiera lo conozco realmente.

Sé su nombre. Levi. Uno de los cantantes más conocidos e influyentes del mundo del espectáculo, sin embargo, es un extraño que se mantiene bajo la imagen de alguien que puede vender un producto no muy bueno a un muy alto precio con sólo una sonrisa.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren. Entro y antes de que las puertas se cierren una mujer entra al elevador. Lo genial de estos lugares es que los ascensores cuentan con un sofá adherido a sus paredes, de ese modo puedes descansar mientras bajas el millón de pisos para llegar al vestíbulo. Me gustaría sentarme pero no creo que pueda.

De pronto me siento observado. Noto como cada movimiento que hago está siendo analizado y como cada pestañeo está siendo contado. Volteo hacia la mujer que se ha subido antes únicamente para darme cuenta que es la misma mujer del vestido rojo. Ella luce tan casual, con unos jeans y una blusa blanca, su cabello recogido en una coleta y su mirada fija en mí a través de sus gafas.

-¡Vaya! – Exclama, acortando la poca distancia que nos separa -, nunca antes te había visto por aquí.

No encuentro las palabras con las que debo responder. Dejo mi mirada fija en ninguna parte en concreto, ya que aunque esté clavada en los brillantes ojos de la mujer, no la veo a ella. Estoy demasiado absorto y ajeno a todo. Tanto, que ni siquiera noto cuando ella se acerca tanto a mí, pero, si lo hago cuando clava su mirada en la mía con curiosidad, muy fijamente, como si quisiera escanear cada centímetro de mí para dejarlo en su mente.

Entonces, cuando está a punto de decir algo más las puertas del ascensor son abiertas en el primer piso. Sin pensarlo un poco siquiera, alejo el agarre de la mujer y salgo de ese lugar. ¿Me reconoció? ¿Cómo es eso posible? Nunca nos vimos a la cara ¿o sí? ¿Acaso sabe que soy el chico que le sirvió una copa en la fiesta de su amigo?

¡Joder!

Al salir a la calle doy media vuelta admirándome con el hotel. Antes no pude siquiera ver como luce. Es tan grande que ni siquiera puedo alcanzar a verlo entero con mis propios ojos. Si esta fuera una ocasión cualquiera, me pararía a observar y curiosear entre todas las cosas bonitas que puede haber dentro, pero en este caso, no lo haré. Tengo que volver a casa.

Al momento de llegar a casa lo primero que encuentro son las maletas de Mikasa, en ellas están las cosas que no se pudo llevar antes. Esto es malo. Eso sólo significa que ella estuvo ayer aquí. Debe de estar preocupada.

-¿Eren?

¡Oh! Ella sigue aquí.

-¡Eren! – exclama desde la puerta de su dormitorio, con una cara de alivio en su rostro -. ¿Dónde estabas? Volví por la noche por algunas cosas y no estabas, entonces fui a buscarte a tu trabajo pero nadie supo decirme de ti.

-Estaba ocupado – le evado. Ni siquiera puedo darle la cara ahora. No me veo con el valor de hacerlo.

-¿Ocupado? ¿Con qué?

-Mikasa, no tengo porque decirte todo lo que hago. Estoy bien, en serio.

Ella me mira, me mira, me mira… Su rostro preocupado pasa a uno de duda, se ha dado cuenta que algo le estoy ocultando, pero tampoco es como si pudiera decirle _«Me acosté con un hombre y no cualquier hombre, de hecho, tu lo odias»_, ella me mataría y luego lo mataría a él. Además, suficiente es con que yo mismo me torture al pensar que no fue una acción completamente correcta. Me dejé encantar por el tipo de los videos y termine acostándome con él. Soy consciente de que eso no debió de pasar de la forma en que paso, así que no necesito un sermón de parte de ella. No ahora.

-¡Eren…!

-Está bien, Mikasa. No tienes que preocuparte por mi más – le irrumpo bastante a la defensiva –, ahora estás con Jean así que el que llegue a casa o no ya no es tu problema.

Con una cara afligida me mira, esperanzada en que cambie de parecer y le cuente lo que he hecho. Pero no puedo decirle. Frunzo el ceño y con una cara de _no me molestes_ le doy la espalda y voy a mi pequeño dormitorio. Escucho sus pasos venir detrás de mí pero se detienen antes de llegar a la puerta…

Dos semanas más tarde ella no vuelve a aparecer por el apartamento. Ni siquiera para año nuevo estuvo allí. Soy consciente de que debo de pedirle una disculpa, pero soy demasiado infantil como para ir a la casa de Jean a pedírsela, y tampoco es como si pudiera ir a verla a su trabajo, eso no estaría bien, si he de pedirle una disculpa tiene que ser en un lugar privado, en donde solamente estemos ella y yo y quizá de ese modo pueda armarme de valor y contarle lo que sucedió.

-¿Eren? ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – Christa, una pequeña mujer de cabellos rubios y quien es una de mis compañeras de trabajo se acerca a mí. Ella además de ser mi compañera de trabajo, es la compañera de clases de Mikasa y también es su amiga. Es una persona realmente amable, en ocasiones lo es demasiado. Siempre está junto a Ymir.

Me acerco dócilmente a ella.

-¿Has tenido algún problema con Mikasa?

-Yo… ejem… No lo sé – respondo evadiendo su mirada y mordiéndome el interior de mi mejilla.

-Las clases comienzan la siguiente semana, así que fui a verla el día de ayer para acordar sobre algunas cosas, cuando le pregunte por ti ella se mostró recia a hablar del tema. Además, pasaste el año nuevo solo, me lo contó Ymir.

Esa mujer. El 31 de Diciembre, con los recuerdos latentes de lo que sucedió con Levi y con la imagen del rostro de Mikasa en mi mente, había salido de casa con nada mejor que hacer que ir a una tienda y comprar un poco de tequila. Nunca bebo, pero ese día me pareció una buena idea hacerlo. Así que lo primero que hice fue coger dinero del fondo de emergencias que suelo guardar en la fiambrera debajo de la cama. Segundo, fui a la tienda de licores más cercana y compré una botella muy grande de tequila muy barato. Tercero, volví a casa y me encerré bajo llave, encendí el televisor y por alguna razón sintonicé el canal en el cual el concierto de Levi se estaba transmitiendo. Por supuesto el escuchar sus vulgares canciones y el ver sus movimientos coquetos no me ayudaron en nada. El recuerdo de su voz y el de su piel contra la mía iba y venía, y entonces un calor electrizante recorría mi cuerpo.

Así que como cuarta acción a realizar volví a salir de casa hacia ningún destino y fue entonces que me tope con Ymir. Ella estaba saliendo de su casa e iba rumbo a un mini-súper cerca de allí. Al parecer el año nuevo estaba por empezar pero ella no tenía como brindar con la persona que comenzaría tal fecha. No me hizo falta ser un genio para saber que esa persona era Christa.

-Que patético luces – había dicho –, a pesar de que recuperaste tu trabajo – continuó burlándose.

Y entonces supo, por la forma en que la miré, que no estaba de ánimos para alguna de sus pesadas bromas.

Ella dio un suspiro cargado de molestia y se llevó sus manos a la cintura. Comenzó a analizarme de pies a cabeza y después de rodar los ojos con pesar, me tomó del brazo y me llevó a arrastras a un muy oscuro callejón.

-¡Suéltalo niño! – exigió, mirándome fijamente a los ojos -. Y te advierto que no voy a dejarte ir hasta que me lo digas. Sé que algo te pasa y hoy me vas a decir que es.

Ese día era terriblemente frío. Era el inicio de un nuevo año y al clima se le había ocurrido la increíble idea de recibirlo con una llovizna. Y sinceramente yo no tenía ganas de llevar mis pulmones con el aire helado que propiciaban las ventiscas.

-¡Suéltalo rápido! – Ymir me tomó por el cuello de mi chaqueta y con su mirada me aseguró que me asesinaría si no regresaba a tiempo a casa para recibir el año junto a su hermosa amante.

El corazón comenzó a latirme fuertemente, y por mi mente pasaron recuerdos demasiado impresionantes de una noche apasionada donde Levi había hecho con mí ser lo que le dio la gana. Y no era algo que debía andar contando libremente. Pero ese día había bebido y para una persona que no puede controlar el alcohol-como lo soy yo-las palabras se le pueden ir.

Lleve mi vista al cielo oscuro, nublado y con señales de precipitación… Amo eso tipo de clima tan crudo, porque resultan ser más soportables que el sol tostando mi piel más de lo que la naturaleza ya me ha dado.

El clima me hizo recordar a Levi y su pálida piel. Tan pálida que parece ser un lienzo blanco, al cual los colores de su alrededor se unen.

Me vi susurrando su nombre inconsciente.

-¿Eh? ¿Así que eso es lo que ha pasado? – La ceja izquierda de Ymir se arqueó y una sonrisa triunfante acompaño su acción. Soltó una risa burlona –. Realmente fue raro cuando lo vi llegar al club por la madrugada aquel día, diciendo que quería hablar con la dueña del lugar; ahora lo entiendo.

Soltó el agarre que había mantenido en mí y su coqueta sonrisa apareció. – ¿Qué fue lo hiciste para que te ayudará a recuperar tu empleo? ¡Espera! No me lo digas.

Una estruendosa carcajada proveniente de sus labios gobernó durante mucho rato el lugar. Ella hizo que me sonrojara de una manera que nunca antes lo había hecho. Había deseado que el suelo se abriera y me tragará, o que una invasión extraterrestre sucediera y me secuestrarán. Estaba ebrio, pero eso no me impidió darme cuenta que ella ya sabía lo que había pasado.

-N-No mal entiendas las cosas, no fue eso… Es que Levi es…

Quería explicarle las cosas. Decirle que realmente ese no había sido el trato con él, que yo realmente había decidido acostarme con Levi sin nada a cambio. Pero fuera como fuera, saber que lo hice por algo a cambio, en lugar de nada, era mucho mejor para alguien como ella. Además de que fui irrumpido:

-Es un experto en seducción – fue lo que dijo –. Te dijo un par de cosas bonitas al oído y caíste en un segundo – En realidad lo escuché en un video. Pensé -; por no decir que le abriste las pierdas de una sola vez – se burló de nuevo.

-Lo hice porque quise – murmure fastidiado.

-¡Entonces sí lo hicieron! – volvió a reír estruendosamente, golpeando mi hombro entre cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. En ese punto la pena se había ido ya de mí y sólo esperaba el momento en que ella dejará de burlarse.

-No se lo digas a nadie – hice un mohín.

-Tranquilo, no lo haré. No soy tu madre, mucho menos la pesada de tu hermana, así que puedes hacer lo que te provoque hacer con quien quieras, pero lo que no aprobaré jamás es que por culpa de eso descuides tu vida ¿Entendiste?

-Sí.

-Perfecto.

Y eso había sido todo. Le acompañe a comprar lo que necesita y luego de eso volví a casa. Debí suponer que terminaría por romper el trato y contaría mis penas a Christa. O por lo menos una parte de ello.

-Problemas de hermanos – le digo después de ese largo rato de silencio.

-Ella parece muy deprimida por ello – comenta Christa, distraída –. Ella es toda tu familia, no creo que deban seguir peleados por cosas tontas.

Le sonrío ligeramente y agito sus cabellos.

-Tienes razón.

Y es verdad. He sido yo el del error, ella sólo estaba preocupada por mi y fui yo quien de manera indirecta le reclamó el hecho de haberse ido con Jean. Estaba molesto por eso, y utilicé ese momento a mi favor para molestarla. Con la decisión de disculparme con ella mañana por la mañana, vuelvo a casa y me acuesto a descansar.

Al amanecer, antes de que vaya a buscar a Mikasa a su trabajo, decido que debo limpiar el departamento. Últimamente está hecho un asco; el hecho de que sea un lugar pequeño y simple no debe significar que sea repugnante. No me lleva mucho tiempo hacer que todo quede en perfecto orden, escrupulosamente limpio y con un aroma a sándalo. Orgulloso de mi resultado me preparo para ir a tragarme mi orgullo al trabajo de mi hermana. Pero antes de poder tomar mi mochila y marcharme, un par de golpeteos en la puerta me detienen. Y al abrirla él está allí, parado frente a mí. Parece cansado. Tiene ojeras oscuras y está más pálido de lo normal, lo cual le hace parecer más delgado. Trae el gorro y la bufanda de la última vez, junto a esa enorme gabardina negra. Se está ocultando de nuevo.

Aprieto en mis manos el pomo de la puerta y me muerdo el labio inferior. - ¿Levi? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Había creído que después de aquella pequeña aventura entre nosotros no nos volveríamos a ver (Sin contar el hecho de que puedo verlo en cada esquina de la ciudad). Por eso ahora el que él esté aquí, frente a mí con una cara agria y aterradora me sorprende demasiado.

Espero su respuesta pero al ver la falta de esta, decido invitarlo a pasar por una taza de café. Y a pesar de que mi invitación le causa sorpresa, la acepta. Arrepintiéndose al instante de echar un vistazo a su alrededor, el haber aceptado.

Sin dejarme derrotar por su expresión irritada, me ofrezco a guardar su gabardina. Pero con una avidez increíble él dice: - ¿Y dónde la pondrás? Dejándome en claro que sin algún perchero o armario no hay forma de hacerlo.

Agacho la mirada.

Suspira y extiende la gabardina. Trae puesta una camisa de manga larga gris con cuello alto. Sonrío y tomo la gabardina, llevándola a colgar detrás de una percha que hay detrás de la puerta de lo que era el dormitorio de Mikasa.

-Uhh… - Me pregunto que es lo que hace aquí. Quiero volver a preguntar pero su mirada da miedo. No creo que sea un buen momento para hacerlo -. Puedes sentarte allí, preparé el café– señalo una de las dos sillas de madera que hay en el lugar; las únicas dos sillas aquí en realidad. Lo veo divagar con la mirada y formar una nueva mueca con sus labios. Se sienta, esforzándose por disimular lo incomodo que se siente, probablemente para evitar el humillarme más.

Y es que, el invitarlo a entrar ha sido una muy mala idea. Ya antes había llamado «mierda» este lugar sin ni siquiera haber entrado. Y ahora supongo que ha confirmado lo que su mente ha maquinado desde que vio el lugar en donde vivo. Un cuarto que es igual de grande que el cuarto de baño en su departamento. Con nada más que lo esencial; un microondas y una pequeña estufa con dos quemadores que son mi improvisada cocina, y en una esquina, en el suelo, un pequeño frigorífico; paredes que en algún momento fueron color crema y que ahora están empezando a desconcharse; el techo con manchas de humedad. En un resumen, mi lugar es viejo, diminuto y está en mal estado. Aún así limpio. Aún así me esfuerzo porque esta asquerosidad de departamento siga pareciendo lo más cercano a un hogar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto esta vez con un poco más de determinación.

No responde, pero en cambio dibuja una sonrisa torcida traviesa llena de complicidad que hace que mis pensamientos se descoloquen. Me doy la vuelta para poder poner el agua en la tetera, en parte también para ignorar los gestos que hace y los recuerdos que ellos traen a mi mente. Quiero saber que es lo que quiere, que es lo que ha venido a buscar aquí para así poder hacer que se vaya. Su presencia es insoportable.

-¿Por qué vives aquí? – pregunta con nada de delicadeza, escupiendo las palabras como si estuvieran amargas.

Me muevo de una esquina a otra para tomar un par de tazas que están sobre el lavabo. Mientras las lavo, busco las palabras correctas para responder a su pregunta. Algo, lo que sea que pueda ahorrarme una nueva humillación. Al final no encuentro absolutamente nada.

-Esto es lo mejor que puedo pagar – dejo las tazas sobre la mesa y seco mis manos en mi pantalón.

-Este sitio es horrible. Ni siquiera un perro es capaz de vivir en un sitio así.

Lo fulmino con la mirada. Lo he invitado a mi casa, una casa por la cual me esfuerzo que sea acogedora y él me lo agradece avergonzarme por ser pobre, cuando el ser pobre no tiene que ser un motivo de vergüenza. Además, ha sido él el que ha aparecido aquí y aun no me dice los motivos de eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – exijo esta vez.

El semblante que parecía tener un poco de burla, ahora se ha transformado de nuevo en gesto duro y todo lo que transmite ahora es seriedad. Distanciado, misterioso. Su ceño se arruga ante mi orgullo y de pronto se abalanza contra mí, llevando mis manos sobre mi cabeza y empujándome contra la pared más cercana. No le miro. No tengo porque hacerlo. Un sudor frío esta comenzado a recorrer mi cuerpo, a bajar por mi espina dorsal sin preámbulos y alcanzar cada nervio de mi cuerpo. Su aliento choca contra mi cuello, y justo en ese momento soy incapaz de moverme.

-¿Por qué será que estoy aquí? – murmura contra la piel de mi cuello.

Los nervios aumentan. Mi respiración se desiguala. – Apártate – suplico.

-¿Y si no quiero?

-No he pedido tu opinión – intento que mi voz sea seria y apacible, sin embargo, no consigo evitar que haya uno que otro temblor en ella -. Detente. Si quieres a alguien con quien tener sexo, puedes ir a cualquier prostíbulo a conseguir a alguien.

Una risa burlona y ligera se escapa de sus labios.

-¿Qué fue eso que murmuraste aquella vez en mi cama mientras gemías? – aprieta más fuerte mis muñecas haciendo que un gesto de dolor se dibuje en mi rostro -… Algo como "Sí, Levi. Soy tuyo". Y eso es todo lo que necesito escuchar para empujarlo lejos con una fuerza que no sé de donde he conseguido.

Avergonzado, me dejo caer hasta quedar sentado sobre el piso. Le escucho reír; se está burlando de mí.

-Si sólo has venido a burlarte de mí, puedes irte ya, tengo algo muy importante que hacer ahora.

-No realmente – se inclina frente a mí y con agresividad toma mi barbilla obligándome a mirarle –. Quiero saber a quién mierda le has contado lo que ha sucedido.

Frunzo el ceño dispuesto a reclamar el hecho de que no se lo he contado a nadie, cuando recuerdo que en año nuevo ese pequeño secreto salió de mi boca para ir a parar a los oídos de Ymir. Parece adivinar que lo he contado e inmediatamente su gesto se ensombrece. Trago saliva y desvió la mirada.

-Así que lo has contando pequeño chismoso – suelta mi barbilla con la misma agresividad con la que me tomo.

Me quedo en silencio. No sé que decir o qué hacer ¿Debería pedir una disculpa? ¿Pero por qué? Levi nunca dijo que no debía contarlo.

-¡Joder! – murmulla –. Así que por eso mencionó aquello esa mierda con lentes.

Lo veo ir de un lado a otro. ¿Debería levantarme y correrlo de mi casa? ¿O debo esperar a que deje de dar vueltas para saber de qué o de quién habla? Su visita no estaba para nada en mis planes, así que la idea de correrlo antes de que mis emociones me traicionen me tienta.

Trago saliva y justo en ese momento el teléfono suena. Me lanzo hacia el antes de que a Levi se le ocurra tomarlo, esperando que no sea quién creo que es, pero para mi desgracia al responder su voz aparece del otro lado de la línea. Por impulso cuelgo y vuelvo la vista nerviosa hacia mi inoportuna vecina.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas arrastrarte por el suelo? ¿Por qué no has respondido? – pregunta.

-Porque no.

-Levántate de una vez, verte allí me alborota – declara con autoridad y esta vez me siento intimidado cuando su ceño se frunce escaneándome de arriba abajo.

Me levanto sacudiendo el polvo que pudo haberse impregnado a mis pantalones.

-Si ya has hecho lo que venías hacer aquí, vete – ordeno mirándolo con toda la frialdad posible.

Su expresión dura me alcanza y su mandíbula se aprieta. Comienza a acercarse a mí de nuevo. No retrocedo, no voy a darle el placer de sentirse más fuerte que yo. Sus ojos fijos en los míos; una mirada tan misteriosa que podría estarme todo una vida intentando descifrarla. Mis rodillas tiemblan, al mismo tiempo que siento como quiero lanzarme a sus labios y devorarlos igual que aquella vez.

Parece adivinar lo que pienso, pues comienza a acercar sus labios a los míos. Contengo el aire y el corazón se me desestabiliza. Aprieto mis parpados.

Entonces, antes de que la colisión ocurra, escucho el abrir de la puerta. Mis ojos se abren de inmediato y mis manos van al pecho de Levi para alejarlo. Demasiado tarde. Frente a mi esta ella, la dueña de la voz que escuche por el teléfono minutos antes. Con sus labios morados por el frío, sus cabellos negros ocultos bajo un gorro gris, su mirada llena de sorpresa fija en la escena que representamos Levi y yo.

-Mi-Mikasa…

**Continuara...**

**ღღღ**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo #5<strong>

-Mi-Mikasa.

Ella da grandes zancadas hasta llegar frente a mí. Su mano se eleva y sin previo aviso se deja caer libremente sobre mi mejilla. Estoy aturdido y no quiero apartar la mirada de Mikasa, sin embargo debo hacerlo porque con seguridad actuar como un psicópata no va a solucionar toda la mierda condensada que se arremanga y se suelta como un hilo fluyendo por la tela. En definitiva no voy a quitarme las ganas de salir corriendo y convertirme en una tortuga para no salir jamás… Intento quitar mis ojos de encima, pero en cuando doy un vistazo a mi lado izquierdo, a Levi se le ocurre mirar en mi dirección.

Bam, todo hace colisión.

Orbes verdes contra orbes oscuros.

Con una voz quebrada, desmoronada, furiosa. Mikasa no aparta su vista de mí en ningún momento, como si deseara que la situación me doliese tanto como a ella. Y entonces dice: - ¿Qué es lo que le estabas haciendo a mi hermano? – Cambiando de inmediato su mirada de la mía a la de Levi.

Ellos están a cinco pasos de distancia, pero enseguida Levi acorta esa distancia dejando sólo dos; intenta intimidarla con la profundidad y brillo de sus ojos. Mikasa no retrocede, no va a darle el gusto de verla retroceder, por lo cual mantiene sus pies clavados al suelo y la mirada pegada a la suya. Retándose mutuamente.

Su mirada indiferente, su voz tan fría como un hielo: – Tienes la edad suficiente como para saber lo que un par de amantes hacen cuando están solos ¿no es cierto?

El rostro de Mikasa se descompone y sé lo que viene ahora. Antes de que ella pueda lanzarse encima de Levi, la tomo por la cintura y la llevo contra una pared. En definitiva ella tiene más fuerza que yo, pero a pesar de eso aún puedo controlarla.

-Mikasa, espera – ella lucha, yo igual.

-¡Ese maldito enano! – gruñe ella, enterrando sin medir sus uñas en mis brazos. -. ¡Suéltame, voy a asesinarlo! Se atrevió a hacerte daño ¿no es cierto? Yo… con mis manos… ¡Suéltame!

-Espera, Mikasa. Escúchame. – Ella patalea y sus uñas se clavan a un más fuerte. Aprieto con más fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Su fuerza es cada vez más, no creo poder resistir por mucho tiempo.

Esto es demasiado. Debía de haberle dicho aquel día sobre Levi, no esperaba que se enterara de esta forma. Su reacción. Bueno, su reacción ha sido lo que esperé sucedería. Pero al menos, quiero imaginar que si le hubiese dicho aquella vez, las cosas no se hubiesen salido tanto de control como lo están ahora.

Cuando ella logra escapar de mi creo que todo ha terminado y que el fin del mundo comienza. Pero ella sólo mira con desprecio a Levi. Luego me mira con tristeza. Entonces huye sin escuchar, sólo ve y en base a eso seguro sacará conjeturas incorrectas. No hay más remedio. Tengo que seguirle para explicárselo.

Intento salir corriendo detrás de ella pero en menos de un segundo me veo detenido por Levi. Él me toma de mi muñeca izquierda y me jala de nuevo hacia él.

-Tengo que ir con ella – informo manteniendo mi voz firme, de manera que ignoro el temblor de mis piernas a causa de los nervios que él me provoca.

Él me mira fijamente a los ojos, dejándome pasmado por la profundidad que su mirada ha acogido en estos momentos. Concentración, pasión, inspiración, es todo y más de lo que me transmiten sus grisáceos ojos inundados de misterio. Esos ojos que son como poesía. Hablan, dicen cosas y hasta parece que hacen magia con solo una mirada, pero sin embargo, da la sensación de que cada mensaje que es dicho en literal, tiene algo escondido que cambia todo el significado.

Su mano se aprieta más contra mi muñeca. Frunzo el ceño y retrocedo. Si no me suelta ahora Mikasa se irá. Doy un paso más hacia la puerta y es en ese momento cuando me jala con mucha más fuerza, llevándome de nuevo contra la pared. Pega su cuerpo al mío para evitar que escape. Mi corazón comienza a bombear como si de un reloj haciendo _tic tac_ se tratara; lleno de engranajes que grasientos hacen el sonido más continuo y fuerte cuando éste comienza a marcar los segundos a un ritmo equivocado.

Y por unos segundos pienso que es el olor a sándalo del limpiador, es el que me hace creer que me mareo.

Su mano se posa en mi cadera y me tenso al sentir cosquilleo de su cabello rozar mi cuello como si de un suave masaje con plumas se tratara. Esta vez, sus labios atacan el lóbulo de mi oído y espero el momento indicado para apartarle, por lo que me mantengo quieto, haciéndole pensar que él tiene el control, para así quitárselo cuando menos lo espere.

-Ella está bien – susurra con un gruñido antes de pasar a mi cuello y morderlo con una fuerza tremenda. Como si quisiera arrancarme un poco de piel.

Con un gesto de dolor, apoyo las manos en su pecho intentando alejarlo de mí.

-Apártese – ordeno pero mi mandato es ignorado.

Cojo aire y justo cuando voy a empujarle con fuerza ataca la zona en la que mi hombro y mi cuello se fusionan para succionar tan fuerte que sé que dejará marca.

Y lo empujo tan fuerte que esta vez sí se separa. Inspiro aire llevando mi mano a la zona enrojecida. El _tic tac_ de mi corazón ha salido disparado hace tiempo.

-¿Por qué de pronto me hablas de _usted_?

Con la mano aún cubriendo mi cuello. Lo miro amenazante. No encuentro la palabra correcta para describir mi estado de ánimo actual, lo que sí sé es que no es nada bueno. Aunque es cierto que no puedo negar que hay un pequeño destello de rebeldía en mis pensamientos, los cuales, por un momento, parecen prolongarse hasta el infinito mientras mi atención se ve arrastrada y capturada por la elipse dorada a la cual el sol desciende formando un atardecer, de la misma manera que algo ligero cae al agua para ser arrastrado con lentitud desde la capa de su superficie hasta sus profundidades. Poco a poco. Paso a paso. Segundo a Segundo.

-Por favor, váyase – Exijo antes de salir de mi apartamento en busca de mi hermana.

-¡Te estaré esperando! – Anuncia antes de que cierre por completo la puerta.

¡Demonios! ¿Quién se ha creído haciendo eso? Mi cuello duele y me he olvidado de tomar mi bufanda. ¡Joder! Ni siquiera he tomado mi abrigo. Ese hombre me irrita en verdad. Ha conseguido incendiarme con ese último comentario y en mi mente ha ardido fuego en fogonazos, rojos y naranjas, salvajes y molestos.

Llego hasta la plaza, donde sé Mikasa siempre viene cuando se siente mal. No pasa mucho cuando le encuentro contemplando desde una de las esquinas a las pocas personas que ahora se encuentran en ella. Hay algunos pintores desmontando sus pequeñas paradas de venta, otros, dejan que la inspiración y magia del mismo lugar las incite a crear algo, y otros simplemente se encuentran en espera de que alguien reconozca el valor de su obra y quiera comprarla para que ellos puedan este día llevarse un pedazo de pan a los labios.

La vida de un artista es dura, ya que a pesar de llegar a ser considerados genios en ciertas ocasiones, las personas dejan que otros artes más vulgares e inútiles se lleven el mérito que no merecen.

Me abro paso entre las personas hasta llegar a Mikasa. Ella se está mordiendo el labio inferior en un claro signo de que se está aguantando todo el vómito verbal que tiene para mí. Me mira de reojo y su mirada desciende lenta hasta mi cuello. La marca. Con mi mano cubro la herida.

-Creí que lo odiabas – reclama.

Y no sé realmente que debo responder. Lo odio es cierto, es decir, odio su actitud altanera, pero algo en él me dice que no es realmente así.

-Además, creí que aún no superabas a Annie.

-¡Mikasa! – reprendo yo, al verla querer echarme en cara lo que sucedió con Annie hace ya algún tiempo -. Eso no tiene nada que ver, ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve con ella.

-Entonces dime que sí tiene que ver. ¿Por qué estaba ese tipo allí? ¿Es por eso que has aceptado como si nada que me fuera de la casa?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no!

Mikasa suelta un gran suspiro, como un claro signo de molestia y de que no está dispuesta a que nuestra discusión por algo como Levi, continúe. Aunque su enojo sigue claramente marcada en su rostro.

-¿Cuándo fue que comenzaron a interesarte los hombres? – pregunta ella con una gran ironía burlona.

-Ya basta, Mikasa. En verdad siento no haberte dicho nada antes, además, no es nada serio sólo fue… - Me callo al instante de ver como su cabeza gira en mi dirección cual película del exorcista. Claro que para ella es mejor creer que tengo algo serio con Levi antes de saber que sólo dormí con él cómo cualquier puta barata de la esquina.

-¿Sólo fue qué? – su ceja derecha se arquea y su faceta fastidiosa esta aquí.

Antes de que me saque la verdad, camino hacia delante hasta el primer artista que hay aquí. Escucho un suspiro lleno de molestia a mis espaldas y en menos de un segundo la encuentro a mi lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. – Deberías ser menos obvio – agrega, a su vez que tira la bufanda negra que llevaba puesta sobre mi cuello, y con un sutil movimiento me señala el lugar donde antes a mordido Levi. Mi rostro se ensombrece y tras rodar los ojos con fastidio al recordar lo sucedido antes de venir con Mikasa, enredo la bufanda en mi cuello.

Después de eso ambos continuamos abriéndonos paso entre las personas, contemplando con suma atención a cada uno de los artistas. Siempre me he preguntado cómo algunas personas pueden averiguar sentimientos a través de las obras, lo mismo con un libro o una canción. Paseamos por la plaza durante unos minutos y cuando hemos observado desde el anonimato la gran mayoría de cuadros que se dejan caer por el espacio para ser expuestos, decido volver a casa. Así que giro hacia Mikasa dispuesto a despedirme, cuando en mi mente suenan la palabras de Levi

_-Te estaré esperando._

Miro a Mikasa un par de minutos y como si supiera que algo me pasa, toma mi mano y me lleva con ella.

-He faltado al trabajo para venir a verte, créeme que ver lo que vi no era lo que esperaba – sus regaños comienzan, y como no tengo más opción que ir con ella o volver a casa, donde probablemente siga Levi, decido aguantar su sermón por el tiempo que piense dármelo -. Eren, de entre todas las personas del mundo ¿Cómo se te ocurrió terminar con él? ¡No, espera! ¿Cómo es que lo conociste? ¿Fue en Navidad? Sí eso es correcto ¿No crees que es muy pronto para que tengas algo que ver con él?

-Mikasa – murmuro.

-Escucha, reconozco que el tipo es un buen cantante, pero eso no quita que sea un artista egoísta que consume almas para su propio bien.

Y así continua: quejándose y maldiciendo sobre la situación. Llegamos hasta la cafetería donde ella trabaja, ya que piensa cubrir las horas que le quedan. Yo decido quedarme en una de las mesas hasta que sea hora de ir al trabajo, no tengo ganas de volver a casa, no mientras esa sensación rebelde siga allí, porque seguro que volveré a equivocarme si lo hago y realmente no quiero eso ahora. Miro hacia la ventana, observando a las personas que pasan tranquilas por la calles, perdiéndome en mis pensamientos hasta que llega el momento en el que tengo que despedirme e ir a trabajar. Por supuesto, Mikasa vuelve a hacerme un sinfín de preguntas y termina proponiéndome que vuelva con ella; ella ha querido convencerme de que no vuelva con Levi, pero la verdad es que no puedo deshacer algo que no ha empezado, pero como he dicho antes, es mejor que ella crea que todo esto es un romance rápido. Le digo que no puedo quedarme con ella, ya que sería sumamente incómodo saber que esta con Jean, lo que me hace pensar en la forma en que probablemente ella se sintió al verme con Levi. Durante algunos minutos insiste en que volverá a casa conmigo pero logro convencerla de que no es necesario, lo que no logro es hacerla desistir de la idea de que vaya cada día al departamento, incluso si yo no estoy allí.

Cuando llego al trabajo, un calor exquisito me envuelve; he pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en el frío, sin un abrigo y con nada más que la bufanda que me dio Mikasa, negándome a volver a casa a cambiarme. No sé si Levi siga allí, pero de ser así no estaba en mis planes volver a verlo. Así que vine directo al trabajo y al sentir la calefacción cubrir mi cuerpo, me he sentido bien.

Voy hasta los cambiadores y cambio mi ropa por mi traje de mesero. Mientras abrocho la camisa, con la yema de mis dedos acaricio la marca que Levi ha hecho en mi cuello. Esto no se quitará pronto.

-Oh, mira eso, parece que has tenido un gran día – la voz de Ymir retumba a mis espaldas. No me asusto de verla en los cambiadores de hombres, es muy común en ella verla aparecer por aquí, ya que, bueno… a ella no le ponen los hombres.

La miro por el espejo, terminando de abrochar el último botón de mi camisa. – Ymir, ¿A quién le has contado lo que te he dicho? – le reclamo, poniéndome el chaleco y dando la vuelta para enfrentarla.

-¿De que hablas, niño? – Se cruza de brazos y esa mirada socarrona que siempre la acompaña se borra para volverse un gesto totalmente serio.

-Sabes de lo que hablo. Hoy por la mañana _él_ fue a mi casa a reclamarme el hecho de que se lo he contado a alguien, y no se lo he dicho a nadie más que a ti.

Entonces esa risa estruendosa apareceré.- ¿En verdad crees que me interesa andar contando tus intimidades? Haya ustedes – Vuelve a carcajearse, presionando su estomago -. Escucha, Eren. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que andar contándole al mundo que un niño como tú se dejó follar por un cantante como él.

Mi rostro se hace una mueca evidente de perplejidad. No hay nadie más además de ella que sepa lo sucedido.

-Alguien más debió de haberlos visto. Además, eres tan transparente que no sabes mentir, ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja! – comienza a reír de nuevo estruendosamente. Pero es en ese momento que pienso en la mujer del vestido rojo y en la forma en la que me miro en el elevador ¿Se dio cuenta? pero ¿Cómo? -. En todo caso – ella limpia las lagrimas que han escapado de sus ojos debido a la risa – será mejor que te apresures y vayas a trabajar, ya han comenzado a llegar.

Fastidiado por saber que ella no ha sido, a pesar de ser la única a la que le he dicho, respondo: -De acuerdo.

Por último enredo el mandil a mi cintura y sin hacerme más líos (por ahora) sobre el cómo se entero Levi, salgo al club para comenzar con mi trabajo.

Es cuando estoy sirviendo un par de copas que escucho: - ¡Joven! ¡Espera! – Mi ceño se frunce y mi cuerpo voltea como si dibujara un trazo ligeramente circular. Mis ojos se abren enormemente y la charola casi cae de mis manos, cuando frente a mi está la mujer que justo hace horas recordaba. - ¡Así que si eres tú!

-¿De qué habla? – la voz me edulcora.

Veo a su acompañante. Es el hombre rubio de aquella fiesta también.

-El chico del elevador – declara -. Te vi salir del departamento de Levi cuando iba hacia allí. Mi suposición sobre lo que hacías allí no era más que eso hasta que con inocencia el idiota de Levi cayó cuando le conté una vil mentira.

-Quizá me está confundiendo – aprieto la charola contra mi pecho.

-¡Es imposible! Reconozco el color de tus ojos. Además, mi memoria fotográfica nunca falla. Eres el joven amante de Levi.

Una risita escapa de su acompañante, quien me mira de reojo y luego bebe, apenas remojando sus labios, de su copa, y como si no hubiese escuchado nada lleva su mirada lejos de nosotros. Este hombre me recuerda a mi abuelo. Por su porte y seguridad que transmite con su sola presencia. Hace años que no lo veo. Cuando mis padres aún vivían el desapareció como un personaje encapuchado embarcándose en la espesura de una niebla embaucadora. No dejó rastro ni señal de sus pasos o palabras. Él día que Mikasa y yo decidimos huir de quienes nos querían separar, nos juramos que lo volveríamos a ver, iríamos tras él, cosa que aún no hemos cumplido.

Llevando mi vista hasta la barra, veo a Ymir mirándome con impaciencia. Aún tengo tragos que entregar. – Lo siento, tengo que seguir trabajando – me excuso con amabilidad, caminando lejos de ellos.

-Hanji Zoe – contesta con una sonrisa, extendiendo con delicadeza su mano.

Sonrío.

-Eren Yeager – acepto su saludo.

-Nos vemos – grita antes de que me pierda entre en montón de personas.

En mi mente maldigo el hecho de haberme dejado ver por esa mujer. Quizá Ymir tenga razón y soy una persona muy transparente, para esa mujer fue fácil saber o por lo menos suponer lo que había pasado. Pero creo que el verdadero tonto es Levi por dejarse convencer por suposiciones de ella.

-¿Qué tal huele ahí? – pregunta Ymir.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes la cabeza tan metida en el culo que tiene que apestar.

-Estás siendo muy grosera.

-Te he servido los tragos ya hace un rato. ¿Acaso no piensas entregarlos?

Nos quedamos mirando por un largo rato, cada uno abrasándonos con el calor de nuestra propia exasperación. Entonces ella echa su cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe con una fuerte carcajada que hace desaparecer la tensión como una fuerte brisa entre la niebla.

-Deja de ser tan estúpido y sigue trabajando.

Con una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro continúo trabajando hasta que el reloj en mi muñeca marca mi hora de salida.

Agotado, llego a casa, agradeciendo a todos los dioses que conozco que ni Levi, ni Mikasa, estén aquí. Me paso las manos por mis castaños cabellos y bostezo. No importa lo mucho que descanse, es como si no consiguiera recargar mis energías. Lo peor de todo es que en un par de días más volveré a clases. Los días de descanso pasarán entre un nebulosa de sábanas apartadas a puntapiés y montones de café. Y para mi mala suerte ahora seré el único a cargo de la casa. Me tiro sobre la cama. Con una mano busco el pequeño espejo que suelo tener tirado en el piso y una vez que lo encuentro vuelvo a ver la marca en mi cuello, y de nuevo estoy pensando en él. En cómo me gustaría meterme en su mente. Entrar y descubrir cuál es el mundo que entre sus cabellos se esconde. Estoy seguro que algún lugar, de su ahora, inescrutable mirada, existe una pincelada de algo que no puedo averiguar.

El frío del aun invierno me abraza y la piel se me eriza y siento como el aire me llega con dificultad. Mis sentimientos son gris y rojo, como frío y el calor. Mezclándose.

Observo por última vez la marca, luego hundo mi rostro en mi almohada. Estoy molesto. No avergonzado, sino impotentemente molesto.

**Continuará...**


End file.
